Ice Cream, Strawberries, and Bubblegum
by ZombieChick422
Summary: What do you do when the alien you love is the thing you hate and viceversa? He tutors her  in history and she tutors him in math can they also teach each other to get over their predjudice and learn that species doesn't make a person? G/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Okay, so this is the first chapter of my new story. I know I already have two other stories incomplete,, but I couldn't wait until I finished those to start this. I hope you all enjoy and don't mind that the first few chapters will be short as I get things rolling. Trust me, I intend to be having some long ass chapters. Rated T for language. I'll try and update within a two or three week time span, but most likely I'll be updating sooner than that as summer break comes.**

**DISCLAIMER-I own nothing more than Kimeal. All credit for Dragonball/Z/GT goes to Akira Toryama.**

**((NORM POV))**

Out in outer space something came plummeting down to Earth in a ball of fire. Toa human on Earth's surface, it would take a strong telescope to see and even then would only look like a small asteroid that would disintegrate before it could reach the ground, but to the naked eye of a saiyan, they knew what it was. The round burning sphere fell through the sky with flames attempting to eat at its metal surface like a burning army attempting to break through an impenetrable wall to raid the city of what lay inside. Before it even hit the ground Earth's Special Forces knew something was up and could sense what lay inside the space pod. In mere minutes Vegeeta and Goku had found themselves standing where the pod was to land before it had even entered Earth's atmosphere. The pod flew towards them and then into the Earth's surface where it created a crater. Smoke and dirt billowed up in clouds by its landing.

The two saiyans anxiously waited to see who or what was inside. Trunks and Goten would have been with them had they not been in school, the same school Gohan was currently teaching at and would soon be out on his thirty minute lunch break with Videl. When the smoke cleared to reveal the foreign object the door opened and the creature inside stepped out.

Dressed in saiyan armor and looking tired from the long sleep in the pod was an alien they didn't remember ever encountering. It was a female that much was for sure by the long straight locks of bubblegum pink hair that reached her breasts. A bag was slung over her back. She eyed them cautiously with crimson eyes full of curiosity that wanted to see worlds, the universe, adventure and would live a hundred life times to do so. Her dark pink, a shade of hot pink face would have been attractive, if it hadn't been that of a dreadfully hated alien race.

**((Kimeal POV))**

I turned around and blasted my pod to bits with a single Ki blast. _Good, now they can't track me._

The saiyans automatically went into defensive modes, knowing full well how powerful my species could be and how violent and dangerous as well. I narrowed my eyes at them from under my violet scouter. They were going to make things difficult. _That's what I get_, I thought to myself. _When you choose a planet because of its powerful fighters, you will have to fight some tough people. I guess I better go say hello._

I hovered out of my crater and before I could even open my mouth one of them attacked me, the short scowling one with tall spiked hair, by launching himself into the air at me. I side stepped, narrowly missing getting hit by him, and launched a pink Ki beam at his back. He fell down into the crater, but quickly stood up and glared at me, waiting for me to make the next move. I looked at him a little shocked by his ill courtesy towards me and his outright anger. _I hadn't done anything worth making him angry, had I? _The little man glared daggers at me with his cold obsidian eyes.

"So you're my welcoming committee?" I said, a little disappointment. "I was hoping to have a little more fun than this." I looked down to wear I had knocked down Vegeeta. "I mean, that was pathetic." I didn't even have to wait long before the taller man decided to attack. The one with wild hair that spiked out in every direction in the blue fighting gi was the first to attack. He charged me with a barrage of skilled and strong punches that I struggled to be able to block. "Now we're talking!"

He continued to hit me with his own attacks proving to me that my first estimate of their power had been off. Their attacks are extremely overwhelming to me and what made things worse was when the shorter one pointed his fist with the thumb extended upward and the index extended at me, towards them, intent to kill. I saw the energy crackling in his fist as he prepared his Galick Gun. As he fired I managed to push out of the way and take the taller assailant with me. I was looking for a fight, not a kill. Goku took a moment to realize I had my arms wrapped around his torso and had pushed him down into the ground. The shock at my strange act gave me time to fly upward into the air and flee. I went full speed and had lost them quickly.

I found a thickly wooded forest and walked inside. It was dark and quiet, not a preferred location, but a decent one. My sources had not been wrong, I know it, but they had informed me that there would be seven of the saiyans, not two. That must mean that the others were somewhere around here, here being the large location I had been informed that they would be in known as Japan. I would find them, I had to. I wasn't sure completely more than to have a little fun and fight, what else was I to do with my life now?

My father had thrown me out because I had refused his_ little _request. I broke centuries of tradition because I was so stubborn and disagree with his wishes. He says that is his reason for kicking me out into the curb until I decide to come back and follow through with my orders, but I know his true reason was because he was afraid of my power, how I am so much stronger than him. He had banished me from my home and I made my choice of where to go. I wanted to travel the universe and see things many would never get to see, but I can't without him following and wreaking havoc upon all I meet. I decided to come to the world that housed the beings who were supposed to have such power as to have been able to defeat and kill Frieza and Cooler along with a great many even stronger beings. Beings he would not dare go near out of fear, those beings being the last of the saiyans.

_Ugh_, I thought bitterly. _Saiyans. The vile creatures have grown to be so powerful so I must fight them. I must have that joy of feeling the fire of battle in my heart erupt again inside me, that spirit that has been drenched and left to die inside of me ever since my banishing. _I never was that happy in the first place, except when I got in a good fight or when I thought joyfully of what _was _to be mine once that asshole passed, but he has now torn it from me. Even then though, I wasn't that happy. _Fighting the strongest beings in the universe will set my fighting spirit soaring and make me feel alive again, I know it, but I can't go back and fight those ones. They are definitely the strongest two and are out to kill, so I'll find the other's, the two weaker males, and wait for my chance to fight them so then I'll have a chance at winning and a challenge._

I can't wait, but first I'll need to find a way to blend in. I stood up and wandered around until I found a small still pond where I placed down my bag. The surface shined and gave off reflections like a mirror. I leaned over and examined my inhuman features. Those definitely have to go. I clenched my eyes shut and grit my teeth as I thought hard on how my human form would appear, calling upon my skills to their limits to perfect it. I opened my eyes and examined my reflection. Certain details like basic coloring weren't something I could change too well, so I still looked unnatural when I was done. I can't do more than alter my species appearance so my face and height and such similar things would look the same as before.

My skin was pale and pearly. My eyes were still crimson and my long hair still a bubblegum pink and reached just as long and straight. I was still short, just over five feet, but hadn't lost my figure. My nails were black still and I had kept my face for the most part with only the skin color different. "Good enough. Now, how do you find a saiyan?" I tapped my chin for a moment. "Aha! Don't search for the saiyan, make them come to you and the best way to do that," I said slyly as I looked at my butt where my tail used to be with pride, but not for how it looked. I concentrated on my odd, but unique power again. "Is to be a saiyan!" I watched as with a pop a long brown monkey tail appeared on me and began waving back and forth of its own accord.

I looked again at my appearance. "Now the clothes. I can't do much, but I can change them a little." Though in fact what I did wasn't exactly a little. I had changed my pink saiyan armor into a hot pink sleeveless shirt that carefully hid my cleavage and my black spandex shorts became a pair of white denim shorts that were the same length, reaching halfway in between my knee and butt. I picked the scouter off of my face, remembering the tracking device and the ability to hear _anything _happening on anyone's line. I crushed it in my hands, one last destroyed reminder of my past, and an opened doorway into an adventure.

"Kimy, is it time to get up yet?" asked a muffled voice from within my bag.

"No, you can go back to sleep."

"Okay," it yawned before going back into a slumber.

I chuckled to myself. "This is going to be fun."

**So what did you all think? Please Review and tell me. You don't know how much hearing your comeback, good or bad, feels to authors. I need to know how much people really like it or how much I need to work on to get better. I know the beginning is a little dull and slow, but I hope you'll give it a chance. Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So here it is, chapter 2. I didn't think I'd update so soon, but I was feeling I'd take the chance to since I'm going to be busy studying for my end of curriculum Algebra test coming up. Wow, me studying. I guess anything can happen. I mean, I never expected to be writing FanFictions and get compliments for it, so yeah. I hope you like this chapter even though it is short like the first, but I promide that chapters will get longer as school comes to an end.**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT. Akira Toryama and funimation get all the credit. If I did own it though, it would be freaking awesome to. I only own Kimeal.**

**((KIMEAL POV))**

I wandered the streets of the smelly city, not really minding the stench. Home didn't smell much better. I strutted down the street in a pair wedges with white leather straps. It was high heeled, I liked it. It made me feel taller. The sandals I had taken from a store front window, carefully choosing it from a store that was filthy rich and taking the less valuable pair from the window faster than they could ever hope to see. My bag hung over my shoulder now looking like a stylish white leather messenger bag or large purse with a golden buckle clasp.

There was a slight bulge in my pocket from the pod house I had "found". It wasn't very big, just a one bedroom with a full bath, living room, and kitchen. Much worse than the usual luxuries I was used to. There was also a wad of cash I recently came by, but I felt no guilt. I got it from a man I saw earlier.

_I walked down the street with the items I had recently acquired. I passed an alley were a woman's feeble cries were heard loud and clear to my extra strong hearing. I peered inside. There was a woman cowering on the ground with a thin stream of blood pouring from her head. Her eyes were crushed shut with a torrent of glistening tears running from them. She appeared to have just gone unconscious after letting out her plea, no more than a whisper. A man stood over her. He was large and bulky and reeking of alcohol, cigars, woman, and the irony scent of blood. He let out another strike at her before leaning down to grab her purse._

_I wasn't sure why, but that really upset me. I threw myself at him and grabbed his head with my right hand. With a single jerk I had snapped his head and his body dropped to the ground ready to rot and decay. I was certain no one would be missing him, especially from the horrid scents that I understood, even as it was a foreign version of the scent I knew, to be rape. I saw a wad of cash sticking from his pocket, most likely received in a similar manner as he had been trying to do just then. I snatched it and shoved it down my pocket with the capsule before turning to the woman. Our little skirmish, if it was even worthy of that pathetic and measly title, had just then turned into a brutal mugging._

_I noticed her eyes begin to open and looked in closer giving her barely more of a view than my own eyes. I couldn't let her see my face; it might draw too much attention to me. I had yet to find out that solid red orbs were unnatural amongst these earthlings. Her stunning blue eyes only stayed open for a second before closing again, causing me to have a worry for her death, a worry that felt odd to me as it was the first time I ever had worried for another's life especially one I then realized smelled like a saiyan._

She's a saiyan? _I thought. _No_,_ she's only ones mate.

_The light, even rise and fall of her chest assured me she was still alive and okay. I checked the wound. It was only a few bruises and a shallow gash on her head that required no stitching. She wasn't in any danger or in need of any more than a bandage and some painkillers. Still, I picked up the cell phone from the spilled contents of her purse and dialed one of the numbers I had seen on one of the peace keeper's vehicles. They could find her a doctor._

"_Hello," said a woman's voice on the other end. "911, what's your emergency?"_

_I quickly got to the point. "I'm on West and 3__rd__ in the back of an alley next to Zucco's Pizzeria. There's a woman bleeding and a man dead. I didn't see anyone exit the alley before I entered. Come quickly, the woman is in need of medical attention." If the woman had any more questions, I didn't hear it before I hung up the phone. Exaggeration gave a better chance of them getting here quickly._

_I placed the phone back in her bag along with the other contents. I turned the woman away from me and slipped my arms under hers. I placed the bag on her lap before dragging her out into the light of the empty sidewalk. I placed her down leaning against the building where the police could easily spot her and waited. It seemed like an hour before I heard sirens. I checked she was still before taking off into the air and leaving the blue haired woman behind…_

_(For all of you who have figured out who the aqua haired woman is, congratulations. I'm sure you've all figured it out. Mate of a saiyan, aqua haired, and blue eyed, duh. The reason Vegeeta wasn't there to save her was because he was on the other side of the world searching for Kimeal, the cotton candy haired alien girl. She had arrived just seconds after the attack had begun so Vegeeta had just heard too through his mental link with her, but was a lot farther away and couldn't get their as fast. Hope that clears up any confusion and questions)_

After I later made a woman scream about me having pink eye and telling me to get away from her baby with it and an old woman yelling at me a bunch of nonsense then walking off mumbling about "this generation, why can't they wear normal contacts or glasses. No need to scare people." I decided to get some glasses to hide my eyes until I could get some proper contacts. I went into a store and bought a pair of pink rimless shades with a column of fake gems going down the far sides closer to my ears. Yes, I actually bought it this time.

I wasn't really aiming to go in any general direction, just searching. I didn't have an actual item or target. I was searching for anything that could give me a sign as to where I could find the saiyans. Blowing up a city or two seemed like a good idea to find them, but that might give the wrong impression. I'm searching for a few fights to make me stronger. Despite how much the very thought of a saiyan disgusts me, I don't want them as enemies. I want more peacefulness than what others might expect or my father might wish. Innocent fights and training are peaceful in my terms. I just hope that's as far as they'd get.

I was crossing the street when I stopped. Something peculiar caught my senses. I turned my head to the right as I felt something gently hit me from the side. An large gasoline reeking vehicle had stopped at my side with a V shaped dent wrapping around me. A plume of smoke trailed out of the dented hood. The burly driver who had opened the door toppled out and lay on the ground staring at me wide eyed and sweating, his cap falling on the ground. A crowd of people had appeared and turned to look at me in a similar manner.

_Why is everyone staring at me? _I shrugged it off and continued my path across the street and into the crowd that broke apart to let me through. The scent was getting stronger.

"Miss, are you okay?" asked a male voice behind me. He sounded a little bit of a mixture of distress, shock, and _fear_.

_What a pathetic race_, I thought. _Fearing without cause. Openly showing it as well I might add._

"Um, yes. I believe I am," I answered before continuing my walk.

**((TRUNKS POV))**

I looked at my friend Goten as we made our way down the streets towards school. We decided to go for a walk on our way today rather than drive or fly like we usually do. It was a good day for a walk, though it was all his idea and insistence that we walk. I don't get what was up with him on that, but I went along with it to make him happy. He was very depressed lately.

Goten took a bite out of his chocolate bar. I had lost count of how many he had eaten in just this walk alone.

_If he keeps this up he'll be fat as fuck. _I shook my head a little with a slight frown on my face. _A fat, over eating saiyan. Who would have thought? Of course, Goku's eating habits don't help._

Goten's head was hung in sorrow, long spiky black hair falling around his face to hide his saddened and grieving face from my view. His once proudly held up shoulders were slunk in his misery. He had completely lost all thoughts of his own pride in such a short time period. Why can't he be as happy as his father always is? He just hadn't been the same since…

My attentions then turned to the sounds of a crash down the street. Goten, having heard it as well, quickened his pace with me so that we were there within seconds. In the middle of the street was an eighteen wheeler with its front bent inward and smoke billowing out of it. The driver was on the ground staring off into the gap in the crowd, still trying to gather his wits. A large crowd of people had gathered, some staring into the wreckage of the totaled truck, others were staring past the gap in the crowd.

**((GOTEN POV))**

_What could have caused this?_ I wondered. I looked towards the gap in the crowd where a young girl with oddly colored hair was making her way away. I couldn't see much past a second's examination before the crowd solidified around the scene of the accident, blocking my view. Still, I continued to stare in hopes of an opening in the crowd so I could look at the odd girl once more. For some strange deranged reason, that made me forget about my troubles for just a briefest of moments.

"Goten. Goten!" said Trunks, drawing my attention. "Come on, these people are all fine. No one's hurt. Let's get to school before we're late."

"Oh, right." I reluctantly followed him into an empty alley away from citizen eyesight before we took off into the sky. Something told me I'd see that girl with oddly colored hair again.

**((KIMEAL POV))**

As I followed my trail of the saiyan scent it began to go stronger, sometimes branching off into different places, but I followed the stronger trail that led me to a large building that reeked of the disgustingly distinguishable scent. It was a large building full of intermingling scents of human, cigarettes, drugs users, alcohol, sweat, rotten meat, and the dominating spicy stench of saiyan.

A large sign was out front. "Orange Star High School," I mumbled. "Kiti, looks like I'm getting an education."

"That's nice," said the voice in my bag with a yawn. "I'm hungry, can we get something to eat."

"Sure Kiti," I said nicely. "Of course we can.

**Special thanks to my reviewers- NiNjAgIrL113and **_**nonsence330(thanks, I plan on bringing out more of her personality and opinions in the next few chapters and this one.)**_

**There you go. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**

**Yay! Chapter 3. I'm going to be taking a bit of a break to rewatch the Cell Games for my other story, **_**A New Life**_**. I haven't updated that in a while and if you've read my recent update of Dragonball AF-Xicor Saga-New Pupils then I've already informed you. Sorry about me confusing anybody with my slip up of Vegeeta's name in chapter 1. She doesn't know his name, but I accidentally put his name in there. I'd just like to say that since my last day of school was yesterday, officially declaring me fresh meat for high school next year I'm in a really good mood. Please don't think of me as a little kid because I'm only so old. Anyway, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Dragonball/ Z/ GT. Akira Toryama gets all the credit. I only take claim and ownership of Kimeal and Kiti.**

**((TRUNKS POV))**

"Goten, why are you still so bummed out?" I asked, full of concern.

Goten sat, looking glum and gloomy, to his left with a seat in between them in history, their first class. He had his head propped on his hands with his elbows resting on the desk. I sat in the third row of the desks partly in the middle. It didn't matter how far off he was though, he could still see the board better than anyone else in the room, except Goten who could see it just as easily.

"I'm worried about Paris," he moaned. His girlfriend, Paris, had been dropping hints that she might break up with him for some foreign exchange student from France. They over heard her talking about how someone told her that French guys were supposed to be more romantic and that junk. Goten had been taking it real hard. She hadn't outwardly said she would break up with him, and acted like everything was normal. The whole situation about him losing his girlfriend of three years was seriously distressing him.

He reached into his bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. He took a big bite out of it.

"Get over her man. We don't know for sure that she's going to break up with you and if she does she'll be seeing someone else. The two of you will be over, plain and simple. Give me that!" I snatched the chocolate bar from his hand and, with expert aim, tossed it into the trash bin in the corner of the room. "God damn. It thought only girls ate chocolate because of break ups." This was Goten's fifth and they'd only been in the room for two minutes. Normally this wouldn't bother me, but I don't have all my classes with Goten and I am worried about just how many candy bars he has stashed on him. I seriously am worried about the risks of him becoming fattened and I can feel trouble in the air. I sense it.

They had been so busy they hadn't noticed the new girl walk in. The teacher coughed to gather their attention. "Class, we have a new student. She has transferred here from…"

"Nowhere," she finished for him with a soft, lazy sounding voice. "I have been home schooled all my life." It wasn't like a real lazy voice, just slow and with well-defined principle, like she had grown up around high society, but soft and innocent at the same time.

_A big step down from high society if she's here_, I thought absentmindedly.

The teacher loosened his tie, seeming unsettled by this. "Well, you scored well on your entrance exams. Would you like to say a bit about yourself?"

"No," she said. Or at least that's what I thought she said since I didn't notice her say anything. I was way too distracted to have possibly heard anything. I had nearly fallen off mydesk from how far I was leaning forward.

She was beautiful, no, not beautiful, she was a down right knock out! Despite some odd features, she was definitely a decent competitor for hottie of the year. They've seen hotter girls before, but they were either surgical, sure as hell didn't go to their school, or where a bit untasteful or slutty as it is more commonly called. I had to force myself to sit down so I wouldn't lean forward and fall or fly right at her. As did every other guy in the room, albeit the literal meaning towards fly. Even Goten seemed to think she was beautiful enough to forget about his dwindling relationship for the moment.

She is, I guess, the new thing. Most of us would probably get over her within a few weeks or when another cute girl showed up, regardless of how cute the new one is in comparison. But she would make an interesting new addition to the school, if she didn't turn out to be one of the stuck-up high class folks.

She was short, about Vegeeta short, which was saying a lot about her height difference between her and us. She had long locks of bubble gum that she had taken upon herself that morning to curl into the buoyant cotton candy curls, making her hair seem livelier. The curls were large like large hair curler curly. Her skin was pale, not creamy like Chichi's or even Bulma's pale, but even paler with her pearly complexion. She had a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, and by the doctor's note in the teacher's hand, he assumed she either had recent eye surgery done or she had sensitive eyes. With hera sleeveless hot pink shirt, white shorts, and sunglasses and sandals, you'd say she was ready for a hot day.

I turned to Goten who had finally gotten himself to sit down next to Trunks, but was still goggling at her. She definitely caught that saiyan's eye. Her petite but well-muscled frame screamed physically active, probably a fighter by the above average power level they were picking up from her. It wasn't anything to worry about, still weaker than Krillin, but enough to easily kill everyone in the room that was human in one on one combat.

"Hey Goten, what about Paris?"

He didn't even turn to give me a puzzled look. "Who?"

_Great, this'll do just fine. I'd be happy to date her, but it seems like she could really help Goten get over Paris so that he might actually be relieved when she breaks up with him. If this girl doesn't, I'm going to kick myself in the ass over letting her go._

"Miss Kimeal, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but I'm going to have to place you in between Goten and Trunks. There isn't enough room and you might be able to set such a good enough example that they could actually pay attention in class. They're the two boys in the third row with the space in between them." It was widely renown that I and Goten tended to pick up a lot of chicks. No news to even a teacher that I and Goten had at some time or another dated the hottest girls in school.

**((KIMEAL POV))**

I sniffed the air, careful to make it go unnoticed. _No telling who it is! They've been here so long the school reeks of them. _"Okay," I said. "Um, which one's Goten?"

"Over here," called a tall teen with long spiky black hair that was waving his arm in a foolish manner to draw my attention.

"Thank you," I thanked him. I soon made my way over to him. In this form my sense of smell was less precise and accurate, but I could tell it was here and the two were emitting enough teenage hormones that it made the job way easier than it would have been to find one of the older saiyans. It didn't help though that their human halves intermingled the scents and confused me, but I was certain this one may be one. Though I couldn't tell for sure; the whole school smelled of the saiyans.

It hadn't been hard to get into the school. The system firewall was very disappointing. Children could have hacked it. I only needed to hack in and put myself as a new student. The school secretary did the work of my classes and such. She was so foolish as to not even make me take an entrance exam of some sort. The way they run the schools on this planet is truly a shame. No wonder they haven't even accomplished much space travel without assistance of foreign materials and an already built alien ship. It was a true shame, this race had potential and all they do is ruin a perfectly good planet. This planet was a rare beauty, though small, and they spent their time destroying it rather than improve their own skills.

As I sat down, I took a glance at the two I was seated in between. The one on my right was attractive, for a human, with short lavender hair and darkly tanned skin. He wore a black short sleeved shirt that flashed the tight muscles of his arms, and jeans. He had sharp blue eyes that looked at me for a moment before he introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Trunks. And you are?" He already knew my name, but I guess this polite greeting was manner inclined. Usually greetings went differently when directed towards me, but this was a nice refresher. His voice was cool and calm, but I could tell he was excited. He smelled of saiyan, but he was probably friends with one. Despite being ripped, he didn't have the outward appearance of one. Every so often his eyes glanced down at my _tail_ I had snugly wrapped around my waist in the guise of a furry belt.

_Yup, he must be friends with one to know about saiyan tails, _I thought. "I'm Kimeal it's nice to meet you." For some reason, I couldn't shake the cruel feeling that I recognized his face. It felt like déjà vu. I hoped his hair didn't make him an object of attention; I hadn't seen anyone else with lavender or pink hair on this planet yet. I turned to greet the other one, Goten. "Hello Goten, it is nice to meet you." I would not say it was a pleasure. They were a human and a saiyan, and a cross-breed at that! I forced a sweet smile, though I found it surprisingly easy because of that contagious grin on his face.

His eyes were big, dark, and kind. His face was attractive, like Trunks', but in a more adorable way. I figured he wasn't forcing that goofy grin on his face. He wore jeans and a white graphic-T over what I assumed was a rather taut body. He was probably a saiyan, but I can't tell with all of these different smells from people, food, farts, and perfumes getting in the way. This race is such a scent filled one, is it not?

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." His voice seemed naturally warm. "What classes do you have?" I handed him the slip of paper that had my schedule on it. "Wow, we have a lot of similar classes. It looks like we have mostly math, science, History, and Literature (I thought that would fit better rather than calling it English since they're in Japan and Saying Japanese class doesn't quite fit right) together. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you." (Sorry, but I didn't take the time to figure out the exact math classes they'd be taking in that grade. I take advanced math and I'm not in that grade yet so don't know =P)

The paper was listed like this-

1. Math

2. French

3. Gym

4. History

5. Study Hall

6. Science

7. Literature

8. Housing and Interior Design

"I guess so too," I replied before turning back to the front of the room.

The teacher had situated himself in front of the chalk board behind an oak podium. His desk was situated at the far right corner. I couldn't make out much colors because of the pink tinting of my sunglasses. He tightened his tie before tapping on the podium to draw the attention of his mumbling students.

"Students, let's begin our repeat lesson on functions and equations." He grabbed the end of a drop down white screen and tugged on it, making it slide back up to reveal a graph drawn onto the black board in yellow chalk. A line came up at a steep slope from x's -1 and curved sharply at the top to reach the center point before making a flipped upside down version of that above x's positive 1 point. (Sorry if I described it terribly and made it come out confusing.) "Now who can tell me the equa-" He stopped as my hand shot up. Several students who had actually taken it upon themselves to try and solve it stopped their writing and typing to turn and give me quizzical glances. "Yes Kimeal, you have a question?"

I didn't respond with a question like expected. "The equation is 5/2x^3*5." (in case it doesn't come out right or some symbols don't appear like it did to me before it is five halves x to the third power times five)

"Well, Kimeal," he said with a chuckle of triumph that I was certain was wrong. "I'm afraid that that is…" He looked back down at the paper in his hand and his eyes widened. "correct," he finished meekly.

**((GOTEN POV))**

My eyes widened as she answered the question with ease, as if she had been informed of the answer beforehand. Her face seemed placid as she watched the teacher get over his startled shock at his student answered a question before he could finish asking the question. She had no calculator out in front of her and not a single scrap of paper or any form of writing to show she might have needed to work over the problem. It was as if she was programmed better than any calculator.

She smirked in silent triumph at her accomplishment. There she was triumphant at solving a problem in mere seconds that I hadn't even began to comprehend. I couldn't even figure out how to answer that problem at all and she had even the teacher stumped. That was how it went for the rest of class, her solving everything the teacher threw at her. She even quickly solved the questions he had been planning to use to keep us occupied the entire class period while he dozed off. The teacher sure seemed relieved as the bell rang for us to switch classes.

Kimeal got up and made her way to the door at the same time as Trunks and me.

"Hey, Kimeal," I called. I grabbed her arm to get her attention, but froze. It was cold, like a frozen dead body. She shouldn't have been able to survive that body temperature. She shook off my arm, as if me just touching her annoyed her. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"What, the math?" she asked in her soft voice.

"Yeah, that was amazing! You gave Mr. Smith a run for his money," I exclaimed.

"Oh," she stopped to think before answering. "My family is a big business family so I am, I guess, inherently good at math. Comes with the need not to mess up and over pay, and similar stuff. My parents had math driven into my head since before I was old enough to really walk or even speak."

_Whoa._

**((KIMEAL POV))**

I felt a nudge at my side from within my bag. It was a silent warning from Kiti about giving out too much information. Kiti had insisted on accompanying me to school. Luckily, Kiti was an intelligent creature who had learned to hide, but not sense, Ki.

"Well, I have to go to French now. Any of you know where I might find that course?"

"I'll take you there," offered Trunks. He began his walk down the crowded hall with me next to him. Most people gave us a wide berth and crowds split apart to let us through. I wasn't sure why, but a lot of people gave us strange looks, some looking angry. "Don't mind them," he said. "They're just upset that I'm walking with you instead of one of them."

As we reached our destination he opened the door for me and followed in behind me. "You take this class?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, language that picks up chicks," he answered in a teasing tone. I cocked my head to the side.

"Picks up chicks?" _What in Kami's name does that mean?_

He shook his head. "Never mind."

That class went very similar to the last one. Only, this time I didn't shock too many people with my insane ability to pick up on languages, or at least until I told them how this is the first time I had ever attempted to learn French. I barely needed to hear the words once before I practically had the language documented in my head. I was good that way.

"So, pretty and smart," Trunks complimented me at the end of class.

"Like I said, big business family. We do a lot of international business so I pick up on foreign languages easy. If I didn't, it would take years of learning before I can learn enough of a language to make business deals in other countries. No big deal."

**Okay, so that was her first day at school. I've planned out her classes and how she'd succeed in each one to drop hints about her. If you think you know what she is, congrats, but please don't make any guesses in the reviews and ruin it for those who didn't know. Like I said, these were going to get a lot longer. I hope you review please XDXDXD. I appreciate them a lot and enjoy reading them. Reviews bring in a lot of new readers so please review and see you next time! Zombiechick out.**

**Edited: 10.9.12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4**

**Finally, Chapter 4. It feels like it's been so long. Sorry about a little mistake I made on chap. 3 where I said she was in history at the first class instead of math. My bad. I had written one part one day then the other on another day and that screwed it up because I had changed my plans and forgot about that part of the beginning where Trunks and Goten were mentioned to be in History first. Well, anyway… Time for the story! Da da da!**

**Thanks to our reviewers-there was none last chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Dragonball/ Z/ GT. Akira Toryama gets all the credit. I only take claim and ownership of Kimeal and Kiti.**

**((KIMEAL POV))**

After I departed from French, I had to go to gym where I and Trunks met up with Goten. I got to sit out because I didn't have _proper_ gym attire today, but would need it tomorrow. I don't need what these earthlings would use for physical activities to kick their sorry weak asses in a fight or what they call _sports_.

So far I have learned that these humans are not too bright. And they stink. Either they are reeking of body odor, a sad flaw with human hormones affecting the way body regulates, from what I read today during lunch on human biology, or they're radiating of cheap perfumes they must have covered every inch of their body with. To make things worse, several of the young males have been looking south of my eyes. Sadly, so were some females. Some females gave me somewhat angry and dirty glares that suggested I had done them wrong. It is not like I had attempted to take over their planet or anything like that. They'd think I was in the Planet Trade System or something or rather.

History didn't go as smoothly as my other classes. I don't know any of earth's history, so I was made a fool in that class. I swear, the teacher seemed to enjoy making the new kid look stupid by repeatedly calling on me when it was blatantly obvious I didn't know high or hair of what she was saying. Then, instead of assisting me when I had some questions, she was bending over her desk or to pick something up off the ground and flashing some goggling boys her less than appropriate feminine parts. You do not wear red _thongs _with a white skirt! It is an un-tasteful and cliché way to draw the attention of the male counterpart of her species.

Lunch I spent in the library, though pitiful as it is with small books like Learn Your ABC's that is meant for preschoolers instead of larger more meaningful scriptures like the Earthling book _Art of War_ or the rather large book I've heard of called _Dante's Inferno _that I thought about reading since it was famous enough to reach space. I wasn't very hungry so I spent that time peeking around the library and doing some studying that didn't really stick on human history.

Study Hall was a simple and easy class that I used to do what meager homework they gave me. One or two people threw crumpled pieces of paper at me with the words- _Will you go out with me?- _scrawled across it at me. I ignored them since I didn't feel like going outside, along with the rude ones of inappropriate cartoons with poorly drawn images, labeled in a sloppy scrawl with my name. It was half tempting to just kill them all and screw my mission, but that would be a poor decision politically towards keeping the saiyans from destroying me and my race.

Literature was simple. When they asked me to write a set of poems I just cheated on it and rewrote some literature from my home planet. The teacher, Mr. Son, was a rather nice one. I took from what I heard from other students and experienced personally that the ones of these higher grade schools are not known to be as nice as those of

For housing and interior design I helped design a layout that provided maximum functionality for the family's life described to me in the prompt and worked upon the lines that they can't fly over any objects in their way or have the upper body strength to move large objects out of the way. What weak and simple humans. I then discovered that even not doing my best, the teacher didn't care enough to subtract points for anything wrong with my design. I'm pretty sure that the device they called a TV, though I've never even heard of one before, was faced backwards on the digital diagram on some outdated computer that they had assigned us to use for the representation.

As I exited my first class without any of the two known as Trunks and Goten, whom I am certain is a saiyan, I figured it was time to leave from the group of kids leaving the school. I thought I was supposed to leave earlier when I noticed some students exiting, but I came back quick enough to get to class when I realized they were going behind some dumpsters with retched smelling objects.

I gingerly pushed through the crowds of the school to reach the designated exits, brightly labeled by glowing exit signs, though I found it rather difficult to see with so many people that are taller than me blocking my view. I was careful not to push too hard, being careful of their fragile bodies. As I exited the building and was welcomed by somewhat fresh air, I made a move to leave the school behind me.

I sensed the saiyan, Goten, following me from a distance, but I figured he was going the same way. When I was several blocks away and I was pretty sure he was getting closer, I turned around and just noticed him faze behind a building and out of my view. That was when I was certain he was following me. Either my plan worked or he figured me out and saw through my rues, in which case I was seriously screwed over if I could not take him. Where did that come from? These earthlings' way of speaking must be getting to me.

I went another few blocks, pretty much just traveling with no specific destination. I could feel Kiti tensing up within my bag. Kiti could sense the fight that may be now only a few yards away.

_Why does he follow me like this? _I thought distressed. _Why will he not just confront me directly and take a fight like a man? Is he scared of what I may do to him? Is he so daft as to think I do not notice him following me? I know saiyans are stupid, but really? This is a whole new level of idiotic._

When he was only feet from me I looked around, without stopping my movement or turning my head so that he wouldn't notice me searching, for some sort of escape. I'm not known for my resourcefulness, but I should be able to think of something. I almost exclaimed with delight when I saw a dark and deep alley on my right. I made a slow and easy turn.

As I made the detour into the dark alley, I was sure no one could see us. It stunk of rotting trash, rat carcass decay, and drying urine. Mold grew along the damper parts of the ground and underneath the rusting green dumpster. The high brick walls on either side of me gave it a claustrophobic feel. He was probably confused or curious as to why I'd be heading into the alley. Not much light got past the entrance. _Good_, I thought. _No one shall notice us._

I led him deeper in to be careful. I crinkled my nose in disgust. I did not need to have saiyan senses to tell this place wreaked and that there was a dead cat in the corner leaning against the wall, or at least I think it is dead.

Suddenly I stopped and whirled around, fazing to him and quickly pinning him against the wall. If he was what I expected, and am pretty certain he is, he must have only been caught off guard for this to have succeeded. My face leaned towards the base of his chest. I took a quick whiff by breathing in through my nose and lifting my head up in one fast movement to catch as much scent as possible from that point to the regions above his chest. My theory is correct. I took a sideways glance to the entrance of the alley. People could only see us if they looked in and in that case we'd look much similar to some disgraceful couple making out in the back of an alley.

"Saiyan," I breathed it out in a hiss like manner. My face was being forced not to snarl, not to bare the teeth that were only inches away from his face. I stepped back to avoid having to breathe anymore of his stench than necessary. He had a lot of hair and each strand carried a lot of his scent.

**((NORM POV))**

On the outside she was crinkling her nose, but she'd never admit that what part of him that wasn't tainted by human and foreign scent wasn't too bad. It smelled rather spicy like a particularly enticing buffalo wing with hot sauce. I mean, damn! If he were a full blooded and rather sweaty saiyan and she had scented for far too long in a tightly enclosed space like a small box and she had a stronger sense of smell that surpassed the saiyans by far, then it would have been like atomic wings with Tabasco sauce. I like my wings spicy, but god fuckin' damn! That stuff is liable for cruel and inhumane torture.

**((GOTEN POV))**

I gaped. She figured out by smell, and she obviously had a tail, not a fuzzy belt. She must be a saiyan like I thought! I don't need to have Trunks' grades or IQ to figure that out.

**((KIMEAL POV))**

"You're a saiyan too, aren't you?" he asked in an astounded, but innocent voice as well.

His question caught her off guard for a moment, but she remembered her whole simple disguise. _Time to remove the mask_, I thought with anticipation. "What? This?" I held up my _tail_ and it disappeared in a poof of pink smoke. I had to remember not to let my real tail take its place. "I am no saiyan, the earth saiyans are the last known. I just happen to be a curious alien."

He tilted his head to the side and knit his eyebrows in confusion. I sighed. Saiyans are so dim. "If you're not a saiyan, then what are you?"

"I do not feel comfortable telling you that. I am just an alien who was hoping to meet one of the rare and powerful saiyans of legend." I scratched the back of my head and looked down in shy embarrassment. I sounded like some crazed fan girl wanting to meet someone famous. If he knew what species I am, he would be ringing my neck! I would be better off at the gallows or in a dungeon if that were the case. I silently prayed that the near physical impossibility for me to blush affected this body as well.

"Will you at least tell me this? Can all of your species do that shape shifting thing with your tail?" He is probably checking in case we shape shift and hide amongst these earthlings to spy or hide out before an attack, I concluded. Though not the brightest of creatures, the saiyans are big on military planning and would look for knowledge about weakness in their defenses. I could give them quite a few about this planet and its poor defense and weak armies.

I looked at him to determine whether I should tell him. His eyes are so big and innocent looking. He didn't seem likely to go to any of the more alien smarts knowledgeable of his race to get any information on any races that might have my abilities. He is clean.

"No. It is a very rare ability that, if it even manages to be in your blood stream, you would have to be a very powerful female to obtain. I am the first in about four centuries. Our males change form in a different manner if they are strong enough, but not the same as a female. I prefer to call it species shifting though. I can only alter my species, not specific things like facial features or minor details like my set coloration. If I changed into a Nemekian, though I don't think I can since they're all male, I would get antennae and pointy ears, but not their heightened hearing or green coloration. My human form here seconds for species that are similar to humans in appearance, including those simple additions like pointy ears or, for example, that tail." _That furry, annoying, and _saiyan _tail._

**((GOTEN&KIMEAL POV))**

"Wow, that's pretty cool." He stopped for a moment. Did this mean that this odd girl was going home now that she had gotten to meet him? Would he never see her again? He didn't know why, but he really wanted to get to know her. He could just imagine Paris's reaction if she heard those thoughts. "What are you going to do now? Will you be going back home?"

"Of course!" This made his heart drop. She was leaving… "I do not plan on spending all night in this alley. It is a bit of an un-tasteful location." She crinkled her nose as she spoke.

This made him laugh at his own stupidity. _You just met her, don't get so attached. You're in a relationship_ (a dying one)_. Don't let her break your heart so easily like this one already has._

"What about your real home?" he asked her. "I'm sure your parents must be worried."

She stifled a laugh. "Them?" She put all her weight and right hand on her right leg. "Like they give a flying fuck about me." _Whoa_, she thought a little shocked by her wording. _I'll have to be careful. I've only been here less than a quarter moon and I am already picking up on their less than appreciable speech habits._

He placed his hand in his pockets and frowned. "I'm sure that's not true."

_Wow_, she thought amused and a bit disturbed. _I am receiving family therapy from a saiyan. I have stooped very low, have I not?_

"Does not matter, I shall not go back even if I so much as wished to. My parents threw me out so I would not dare step foot on the same planet as them."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He mentally slapped himself for his own stupidity. _I should have known better! _He silently cursed himself.

"Do not be. If I was not thrown out I would not have been allowed to go anywhere near a saiyan," she said with a triumphant grin at her own win against them. "They find your kind very much repulsive."

"Really? Well, I guess it's not too hard for people to hold grudges against the saiyan race," he noted. "So you're staying, huh?"

"I believe so." She smiled kindly at him, briefly forgetting her hatred of the diminishing race. She wasn't sure why she told him so much, but she figured it couldn't hurt with only that little bit of information. It's not like she was even lying to him. It wasn't the whole truth, but nothing she said was a lie.

He sheepishly grinned, the signature Son grin. "Then I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." He turned to exit the alley, but her voice called to him.

"Um, Goten?" she said slowly. She didn't mentally berate herself for the um like her tutors used to keep her from sounding stupid, or _saiyan-like _as they used to put it. They weren't here and she wasn't there, so there is no reason she should follow their rules when it does not matter. They only did those things because it reflected upon them and determined their fates, physically, socially, and for their careers had they not succeeded in making her brilliant.

He looked over his shoulder at the frowning alien. "Yeah, Kimeal?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

**Yay, it's done. I took a lot of time to go through this and make sure it was as close to perfect as I could make it. Note the way she speaks, down to the very detail of her grammar. Compare it the speech of others and the other characters and you'd understand how closely I looked into this to shape her personality and have everything make sense towards her background, the one that is yet to be revealed. I just want you to take note that in future chapters a bit off as everything progresses, you will notice it is a tad bit like a Romeo and Juliet parody. No need to worry, I made sure this is completely original. It just caries similarities, similarities I noticed after I planned it. Yup, I actually planned this one. I know I say this after every chapter, but please review. This one seems to do better with reviews than my other ones (apparently people like Goten more than Mirai Trunks =P) and I'd like to keep it that way please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

**Thank you to XxRed-as-a-RubyxX for reviewing as well as an anonymous reviewer who, despite my request not to do this, made guesses at her race.**

**I asked you people not to mention it in case someone might not have known. Every great writer has that thing that people can recognize. M. Night Shyamalan, the writer and director of the **_**Sixth Sense**_**, has the noticeable thing where he likes an unexpected twist. In the **_**Sixth Sense**_**, SPOILER ALERT- you find out at the end that the psychologist was actually dead, being killed by the guy who had a similar condition to the kid, and that's why the kid who could see dead people saw him. A twist you find out at the end. My thing is that I like to keep a lot of details a big freakin' secret. In **_**A New Life**_**, you see how I kept Kentana's history a big secret until near the ending. In**__**my Dragonball AF, though I poorly wrote that and will probably rewrite it, she pretty much fibbed about what past she did tell and still has some stuff yet to be told. I won't delete the post, but next time I ask to keep things a secret if you figured it out, please do.**

**((KIMEAL POV))**

"Kiti, what exactly are you?" I asked as I looked at my close companion that was waiting by the door to be let in. We had just arrived my small side trip to the clothing store. I needed more clothing, but I didn't have the time to go after a new set wardrobe, especially since none of the clothing they have here seem to fit my usual attire, so I just bought a set of similar looking clothes along with some others I thought looked nice and decent. Kiti had hopped out of my bag, eager to go in and get something to eat. That thing had such an appetite.

Kiti was now about one and a half feet long, counting the tail, and covered with fluffy black fur. The tail itself was the length of the body and flocculent like a feather boa, and swayed around in the air above. The legs were long and covered with shorter fur than the long dark fur of the rest of the body. A set of claws were sheathed within the cute little paws. Kiti eyed her impatiently with big adorable yellow eyes that occasionally flickered their natural violet, the black slit like pupils narrowed. Kiti sat on his haunches with the tail swaying about him, sweeping the dirt and leaves off the porch. A red bandana was tied around his neck.

I recognized the bandana and voice, but not the body. His whiskers twitched in amusement at her question. "I think I am an Earth feline. I examined the DNA through the Ki signature of that dying cat while you were in the alley. It wasn't dead yet, at least not yet it wasn't. Through that I managed to decipher the physical structure of these furred creatures. You know, you're not the only one capable of shape shifting."

"I know, but I was unaware that Nekos could as well." I folded my arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Nekos can change into our humanoid forms, but not other species forms. As your guardian I can though. We are spiritually bonded, so I can obtain my other forms as well through your powers. I rather like this one. It's all soft and warm, but makes me have such a want for specific foods and rolling in the dirt. I may keep this form as my main one." He looked at his new body admiringly. He seemed to enjoy this one better than his humanoid one.

"I do not care much what you are, but I love it! It is so cute!"

"Scratch that, I think I may go back to my other form."

"Do be less of a sour puss."

He hissed angrily at my pun. "Just open the door already," he hissed. "I can't turn the nob. It makes things so frustrating."

"Pardon? You couldn't even reach the nob." He growled at me as I turned the nob and let him in. He trotted in rather quickly.

The door led to the parlor (term for a living room like area where you entertain guests). It was average sized with half the left wall cut out to lead to the dining room in one path and the other half a foot higher than the counter to hide it and part of the kitchen while allowing whoever was in the kitchen to have a clear view of the parlor. The far wall had a door for the bathroom and a hall leading to the bedroom door. The floor was polished hard wood. The walls were painted teal and the furniture was all modern styled.

The couch facing to the right wall was made of soft white leather and had a square light pink pillow and a square red with white polka dots pillow, one in the corner of the couch and the same for the other.

The couch was positioned on top of a plush and fuzzy white carpet. The coffee table was oval glass on elegantly designed steel legs. The _TV_ was attached to the wall facing the couch. The wall to the right of the door had a dark wood bookshelf. I hung up my bag on the coat hook next to the door and stepped in.

I could hear Kiti fussing about in the kitchen so I went through the path to the dining room. The room was octagon shaped and only had walls to block off the outside of the house and those walls were completely glass. A small round table sat in the middle with four chairs surrounding it. The window let in an amazing view of the outside. The capsule home was positioned in the area in the woods she had changed form in so she made the dining room windows overlook the clear, untouched by humans, clean pond. The wall that led to the kitchen didn't have much more than a strip of a counter as a wall. The rest was opened up to enter the kitchen.

The floor was a pattern of black and white tiling. From inside you could see part of the living room from the half wall. A granite counter wrapped around the wall, except the far wall that was left bear with only a simple window and a pantry. A simple fridge sat against the wall next to some more countering with a microwave on it and a toaster farther down. In front of where the half sized wall was the sink. Half of the right wall was a half sized wall that over looked the living room and the far half was full wall. An island in the middle had a flat surface stove cutting right through the middle.

Kiti sat by the pantry door across from me with the door opened running back and forth, wailing in a meow voice. "You don't have any food! You forgot to buy food on our way here!"

"Well, I do believe you have had enough to eat. You ate my chocolate bar," I retorted, hands on my hips.

"I was hungry and you took too long talking with that saiyan!"

"You mean Goten?" I suggested.

"Why should I care what he prefers to be called? I'm hungry, and I want food now!"

"Kami, I forgot you're still just a youngling and could be such a whiny pest at times." I shook my head. "Maybe it would be easier to call the saiyans by name since there are quite a few of them here on Earth."

"Whatever," he meowed, rolling his feline eyes at me before narrowing them. "I think you fancy him," he teased.

"Do not," I said flatly.

"I think you do."

"Think what you want. Maybe you can think yourself up some food." I placed my hands on my hips. "Where might you be going?" I asked as he brushed past me.

"If you refuse to feed me, then I will. To think I gave up three fine meals a day and a comfy pillow by a fire for this." He hurried to the door and stopped. I sighed and let him out. I closed the door behind him. After about three minutes I heard a splash and a yowl. One minute later I sensed him making his way towards the door. There was a soft mew from him.

I opened the door and practically shoved my fist into my mouth to keep from snickering at him. He was soaking wet, droplets of water sliding off his whiskers. His eyes were half closed and he did not look too pleased as he stood in a growing puddle of water. At his feet was a silvery fish.

"Not a word."

"Would you like me to cook it for you?" I offered with pity. Amusement dripped from my voice. "Would not want you to get sick incase raw fish does that to you."

"With your cooking? I'll take my chances of getting poisoned." He picked up his fish and carried it inside.

I ignored the insult, again. "I'll get you a plate."

**((GOTEN POV))**

As Goten flew through the sky he couldn't help but ponder what he had just found out. He didn't know what species she was. He thought about asking for Vegeeta's knowledge on the subject of alien species', but thought better of it. If she didn't want him to know, then it wasn't his place to meddle. She'd tell him when she wished.

He also wondered whether to tell Trunks. They told each other everything, but this wasn't about him. It was Kimeal's secret to tell, and she might just tell him herself if she wished or got to know him better. He was sure that if she hung out with him enough she'd become great friends with Trunks, Trunks is a generally very likable person. I just hoped Trunks didn't start hitting on her, making it awkward for the both of us.

As I touched down on the ground and entered the house, I didn't even notice Gohan sitting in a chair facing the door with a newspaper in hand. He looked up from the papers as I entered. His kind eyes shown from behind his large glasses, but they didn't look exactly happy. He seemed more disappointed than that.

"Goten, some of your teachers had a talk with me today." I gulped. I had been anticipating this for quite a while, but whether it was about my dull mood or grades, I know not. "Why didn't you tell me you're flunking out of math? We both know you can do better than this."

"Because I-" My words didn't come out. How was I supposed to say that I'd be embarrassed because of how much smarter my older brother was than me. His higher strength and brains were a bit intimidating. I could only hold a finger to him when I was fused with Trunks, and even then he is stronger than me while I'm in super saiyan 3. How could I ever truly be impressive if he set a pretty high bar? He had the beautiful wife, the only job in the family, the strongest and oldest of the sons, smartest, and gave mom her first grandchild. It was nigh impossible to be outstanding compared to him.

I sighed as he went on. "Goten, you need to fix this and soon, or you could fail. If that happened, Mom would have both our heads." We both managed a chuckle at this. "So, how's the new girl? I didn't get to talk to her like I hoped I would. I noticed you two hung out."

"She's nice. She recently moved into the area. She's been home schooled and wanted to give public school a chance."

Gohan nodded understandingly. The same thing had happened to him when he was in high school as well. "That's nice. I thought she's a well behaved student. Pretty good with her academics. I thought she'd be more trouble since she seemed to dye her hair odd colors."

"No, her hair is naturally like that. Kind of like how Bulma, Bra, and Trunks all have naturally odd colored hair."

"Really? I didn't know that." He shuffled a moment in his seat before speaking again, this time more focused. "Goten, I think she might be a saiyan. She had that tail-"

"Belt."

"What?" My older brother asked confusedly.

"It was a belt. She showed me before." I didn't mention when or how. That would leave some quizzical thoughts. Of course, this does as well. Why would some girl be showing people her belt?

"Oh, in that case never mind. I have to get going so be good and, please fix those grades. Tell Mom I said hi when she gets back from work." With that he stood up and left.

**((KIMEAL POV))**

Kimeal sat on her bed thinking. Goten didn't appear like what she expected a saiyan to look like. She had always been told they were freakish monsters that looked similar to humans, but he was sweet and kind. She might even admit that he was attractive for such an odd looking species. No, not odd. Odd was too opinionated, maybe different would fit better. She was an odd species to them, but normal to herself, so different was a better less opinionated word.

She didn't think she could ever like a saiyan or meet one who would be kind to her. It was odd. He seemed so innocent and nice, nothing like the war bound, blood thirsty, brutes of legend and lessons. She shook her head, Earth had just made him soft. Those two full blooded from earlier had been very viscous. This one is either a softy compared to them because of Earth or his human heritage makes him more subtle. Either way, he makes for pleasant company.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Kiti who was curled up on a pillow next to me on the bed.

"Nothing, just the peculiar saiyan from the alley. He seems different from what I thought," she said in her slow high stature voice.

He opened one eye at me. "I thought we agreed to go by names. I figured it was this Goten anyway. I figured it was only time until you started thinking about him nonstop. It is what happens when you're smitten, is it not?"

"Keep talking like that and you will be going for another swim."

"I can't swim. I fell in the shallows." I gave no response. "You don't need to be so cold. I've known you for the longest of times and know you better than yourself. You like him." He yowled as I pushed the pillow and it fell off the bed, taking him with it. I snickered to myself.

"You should have put a muzzle on it when you had the chance."

**And there you have it, the next chapter only a day after. So, what do you think. I got a little in touch with Goten's unspoken feelings of slight resentment and jealousy to his brother's accomplishments. I would too if I was living in that shadow. I hope you like and review please. Also, if you read the reviews, don't read the anonymous one for chapter 4. Luv ya for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE! IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO!-I'm pretty sure you haven't read chapter 5 because I updated it on the same day as 4, technically. I updated at 1am 6/30 before I went to bed, then again sometime in the middle of the day on what is 6/30. So please do read chapter 5. It shows the house and gives a much needed explanation of Kiti, the talking creature in her bag.**

**Also, This is with Goten 16, turning 17 in January (because I counted around from the Cell games and decided Chichi got knocked up three months before it), and Trunks is already 17, so imagine them like they are in the last episodes of Z. Trunks looking like he usually does and Goten with his long hair and stuff. Kimeal is, well…, you'll see.**

**No reviews for chapter 5 since I posted it only a couple hours after 4. You probably either you read one or the other if read any at all.**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own nor do I claim to own Dragonball/ Z/ GT. I only own Kimeal and Kiti.**

**((Kimeal))**

I flew through the air at breakneck speeds to where I had first landed. I landed in my crater and found it was left untouched. My disheveled pod must have been too damaged for them to find any use in keeping. I realized now that I had made a big mistake in destroying my pod. I had miscalculated the hostility of the saiyans inhabiting this planet towards me and my kind. I should have known better.

I walked up to my pod, loose rocks scattering down the sides of my hole in the ground. I placed my hand on the burnt and broken metal that had long since cooled, the fires from my blast having gone out quickly with a lack of flammable objects to burn off of. The metals that weren't completely gone into ashes were charred or looked as if peeling away like hard petals on a large burnt flower. Wires, gadgets, and other pieces of machinery stuck out and shown in places. The seat was half incinerated, what half remaining had bits of darkened stuffing sticking and falling out of holes. Luckily, some of it was still surviving, but I can't rebuild this pod.

I scratched the back of my head. "Wow, I really messed this one up, have I not?" I scanned my disaster with a critical eye. I could have damaged it worse. "I shall have to rebuild from scratch with what parts I can manage from here." I ripped open a half melted panel and pulled out a piece of metal that had many, many, _many _microchips and wires attached to it that had somehow managed to survive the disaster. "I am in quite a bit of luck! The circuit board is in near perfect condition."

I placed the circuit board on a seat and pulled out one of this planet's famous capsules, a device that has amazed me since I first used it upon releasing my house. I clicked the button on the capsule and tossed it onto the destroyed pod, making it disappear , replaced by a light plume of smoke and the capsule.

_Perfect_, I thought to myself, already thinking up the plans for me emergency pod. _Now I shall just have to start the building process._ It is necessary with two blatantly obvious hostile full blooded saiyans after me, though they are very poor at our little game of cat and mouse, or monkey and lizard if you must.

Those monkeys will learn that this _little _lizard is a ferocious gaiter and that the gaiter is still a great predator, whether in water or land. It doesn't need to play on its own turf to win.

I picked up the capsule and flew back to my house secluded in the woods. I busted open the wooden door to the small light blue building. Kiti looked up from his pillow next to the fireplace bellow the TV. He sat up.

"What is it that has you looking so _energized _at this hour?" he asked with an edge of annoyance at being awoken from his nap. That is a habit that I am not sure is part of the Earthen feline traits or is still only one of his own.

"Kiti, it is…" I turned and looked over at the wall clock in the kitchen. "Oh, I guess it is early. Ten a.m. is a bit early for me on a day without my lessons." I tapped my chin meaningfully. A gesture I would never have gotten to do at home since it would have made me look stupid _and stupid isn't what gets you a spouse. _I rolled my eyes at my mother's words. I swear that is all she thought I was good for, getting married to a handsome, rich, and powerful man, and breeding her many pretty little grandchildren.

He licked his paw and groomed his ear. "Is there a particular reason you are up this early?"

"I happen to have just gone back to my landing site to get my old pod, the one I blew up," I chuckled a little. "I thought I could scavenge a few parts to build a new pod as an emergency. It is a bit necessary with the dangers of the hostile saiyans about."

Kiti cocked a whiskered eyebrow at me. "Isn't it a bit drastic and unnecessarily dangerous for a sixteen year old-"

I cut him off with a screaming, "I can do anything I want to do!" I yelled with my shoulders raised and head lowered to be cheek level with my shoulders and my eyes slammed shut.

I stormed out of the room; fists balled, and nearly wrenched a door, that was next to the hall leading to my bedroom door that I hadn't really noticed before, off its hinges. It had a small simple room meant as an office. It had some shelves on the walls and tables pressed against the walls, leaving an open space on the concrete floors. I popped open the capsule and tossed it over to the center of the room. It shall now be my new temporary construction space until the pod was done, then it would be a normal room. I smiled to myself, this wouldn't be too hard.

I was right. I sat for a few hours at work on this and found it wasn't a difficult task. The hard part was figuring out substitutes and managing to work around areas that I didn't have the necessary parts for.

Every so often my mind would begin drifting. I thought long and hard about what was too be mine, my great inheritance, once I managed to grow strong enough to take down my father without having to severely harm any of the others who might try and stop me or get in my way. I would hate for any of them to get in my way, so many who had believed in me and hate my father like I do. You couldn't be neighbors with him without eventually harboring a hatred for him, and a pity for his daughter. Sometimes my thoughts were of my home planet, the grass in green, the flowers in bloom, the glassy Mountains of Frost that could be seen peeking out from behind the great forests. More often than not though, my thoughts drifted to that peculiar saiyan, Goten.

Goten… such an odd name that I cannot place ever hearing before. He looks like Mr. Son, so they must be related. Mr. Son must be his brother because he looks too young to be his father, but saiyan do retain their youth…

Goten… I know saiyans are dim but, his dim is different. He isn't stupid, just naïve. His is an innocent dim with those big caring eyes. They probably wouldn't be so caring when he finds out I'm an- never mind that now. He doesn't have to know… yet. I wiped my brow and set back to tearing panels off the wrecked pod and sorting the usable from useless.

**((NORM POV)) **

Goku grimaced as he took another whack over the head with Chichi's Frying Pan of doom. Chichi was angry at him, again. Last time it was for staying up late with Goten training on a school night. This time it was for being gone two days straight, not even showing up home to eat since he didn't have time to go back and forth.

"I'm sorry Chichi, but you know this is really important," he apologized for the umpteenth time. "I didn't tell Gohan or Goten because you didn't want me to get them dragged out of school and work for this, but that means I have a lot more work to do in a shorter amount of time." He scrunched up his eyebrows and gave her an earnest look in hopes of forgiveness. This gave him another whack over the head.

"Oh, so first you go out for two days without dropping in to at least spend the night or say hello and then you have the audacity to tell me you being gone so long is _my_ fault!" She yelled at him. Good thing Goten was out at the movies with Trunks or he would have been getting an earful right now with him about why he should stop training and focus on school so he wouldn't end up leaving for so long like his father and without a job.

"No!" He shook his head and waved his hands in front of him in defense. "That isn't what I meant. I just _really _need to find her and fast."

"_HER_!" Chichi's eyes bulged and she placed her hands on her hips, face shoved closer to his. "So you were out looking for another girl now is it?"

Goku's eyes widened at the obvious implement of the suggestion. "Chichi! She's only a teenager, barely Goten's age."

"So you're looking for younger woman, huh?" asked Chichi, eyes watering a bit. "You were probably planning on leaving me for her weren't you?"

"No Chichi," he said in a calming tone. "You know I wouldn't do that. Me and Vegeeta need to find her because (I was thinking about her going "Are you two sharing her?" but I thought that would be too tasteless) she could be a serious enemy. We don't know what she's planning."

Chichi calmed down and sighed. "So you finally have a female villain for once?" (I don't think of 18 as a villain since she ended up good)

"Actually," started Goku, scratching the back of his head in thought. "I don't think she's really evil after all. Firstly, her Ki didn't feel evil and we didn't really give her a chance to explain before Vegeeta attacked her. Secondly, when Vegeeta launched his attack at us she wrapped her arm around me and dragged me out of the way."

Chichi cocked a curious and accusing eyebrow. "What do you mean she wrapped her arms around you?" _If some teenaged hussy is getting attached to Goku... oh, we're gonna have problems!_

"Nothing like that," Goku denied with a shake of his head. "She was just pushing me out of the way. It would have hurt taking that attack unprepared like that." He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

Chichi sighed and shook her head slowly with a frown. _Oh, my Goku, my oblivious Goku._

**((BULMA POV))** (Just about the only time it isn't told by Trunks, Goten, or Kimeal)

"How many times do I have tell you I'm sorry, Woman?" asked a growingly aggravated Vegeeta.

I just folded my arms over my chest without opening my eyes to look at him, barely paying attention. He had told me he was on the other side of the world searching for the rogue alien _that could very well destroy her and her _pathetic _planet any day now _while she was in distress and then on her way to the hospital. She mentally rolled her eyes at him and pressed her lips, fighting the urge to just forgive him so that they could both get back to their daily routines. She had already mostly forgiven him for not being there on time, but something else about her saving had her mind buzzing.

"Are you even listening to me anymore?" No response. "I'm sorry if me searching for that alien girl has you upset, but you ended up OK, didn't you?"

Bulma grit her teeth and opened her aquamarine eye wide to glare at him. Oh no he didn't. "Well, what if I didn't end up _OK_? What if I was killed before somebody could come rescue me? What if he raped me?" Bulma caught herself for a moment before remembering that Bra was out on a play date with Pan at Gohan and Videl's.

"You know I would have gotten there on time to stop that! I would never let any man do that to you." Vegeeta scowled at the very idea that she thought he would ever let that happen.

"Vegeeta, why are you so concerned about finding her? Is Goku the only saiyans to ever think about having peace?" I frowned at him with my hands on my hips.

"Peace?" He snarled. "There is a rogue alien on Earth and you're talking about _peace_! Peace is for weaklings who can't fight."

I sighed and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Vegeeta, are you hunting her for the safety of us and Earth, or for your own selfish revenge?" He grunted in response, not looking at me. Truth be told, I had forgiven him and just wanted us to make up. "How about you don't go back to searching for today. She'll come out of hiding when she does, not when you're standing at her doorstep." When that didn't win him over, I pulled out my special weapon. "…And the kids aren't home…" Now that caught his attention.

**Okay, so if you haven't read chapter 5 or 4 yet, please do. Don't forget to review for those and this chapter, chapter 6. Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. But here it is, your next chapter. As a side note, I know I spelled Camille as Kimeal, but I wanted a more unique name.**

**No reviews for the last chapter =( you make me sad, tear tear.**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own nor do I claim to own Dragonball/ Z/ GT. I only own Kimeal and Kiti.**

_Doubts… _They had first crept their way into her mind when she first encountered Goten. The second time being when she ran into him in the alley. Doubts where a hazard to her mind. They made plans undoable, and they made everything she had ever learn unravel in her mind. At first she rationalized this as his human side, but now she didn't know. Was everything she taught a lie? _No… it wasn't._

**((KIMEAL POV))**

I walked into the school parking lot, like I had done every morning for school. Today is the second Monday since I entered school and meant Goten the saiyan, over a week ago.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I could hear Trunks holler from the parking lot. I turned on my heal and decided to make her way towards him to see what he had found as such a distress. As I neared I could already smell the repulsive thing mixed with a burning stench. I walked across the pavement, the early Monday morning air being ruined by the smell coming from Trunks' car.

Trunks had, as I found to be, a very nice and rare vehicle compared to other humans on that planet. Though I found it to be a bit outdated compared to vehicles where I came from, because of the wheels and all. It was a cherry red convertible, as I had learned they were called from some magazines I had read earlier. The interior was a creamy beige color and leather. The windshield shined and you could see your reflection out of the red paint job. It was supposed to be a classic car, and he seemed to like it very much.

I forced her way through the crowd that had formed a thick ring around the parked car. I now stood on one side of the car, Trunks who looked like he was having a mental breakdown on the other. He had his wide blue eyes unmoving from the object in his backseat. It was a large paper bag filled and lit on fire, the flames leaving their mark on the car and the stench doing the same. Trunks was gripping his hair on the verge of ripping out the lavender locks.

"I believe that is a bag of dog _poop _lit on fire," I said, crinkling my nose and raising a finger to point at it.

**((TRUNKS POV))**

"I know that it's a flaming bag of dog shit, but why the hell is it in my back seat? Who put it there?" I yelled.

I had gone inside and was at my locker when Sharpner Jr. said he saw a _present_ in my backseat. I had rushed out to find _this _flaming monstrosity awaiting my arrival in my back seat. Who put it there, I have no idea.

**((KIMEAL POV))**

I sighed and took pity on the lavender haired boy that, if I didn't do anything, wouldn't have much lavender hair left. I pinched my nose shut and reached out, grabbing the bag. I heard numerous gasps and shouts at me to put it down before a burned myself, but I ignored those. I held it at arm's length, as far from me as possible. The hot flames licked at my pale fingers, but I felt nothing. The heat was almost comforting to my cold skin. The acrid stench breached the pitiful defenses of my fingers pinching my nose shut.

I made my way over to the dumpster and tossed it over the large green metal boxes. It landed behind with a splat and a feminine scream. A greasy haired teenager holding a lit cigarette ran out. I recognized him as one of the kids cutting class on my first day to go behind the dumpster. The guy then took off running after his classmates began laughing at him because of his rather girly screams.

I saw Trunks walking up to me, seeming to have forgotten about his car. He came up with a somewhat worried expression as he grabbed my arm and began dragging me into the building.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously, not quite sure why he was holding my arm and dragging me off.

He cast me a look over his shoulder, several student moved out of his way to make up for the fact he wasn't looking where he was going. "To the nurse's office. You shouldn't have grabbed that bag, though I'm grateful that you got rid of it for me. We need to get those burns on your hand looked at."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I do not see any burn wounds."

He stopped in his tracks, nearly making me bump into him. We were now in an awkward position with him standing in front of me, my arm held in front of him by the wrist. He pulled my hand up to his face, also tugging me forward and making me lose my balance, but he had a good grip on my wrist. His eyes examined my palm, scanning the surface for any marks left by the burning bag of animal excrements. He dropped my wrist, albeit making me finish my fall to the ground when he had let go.

_Ow_, I thought. He looked down, realizing he had dropped me. He held out a hand and helped me up. "Those floors are filthy."

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"No… you meant well, but I am clueless as to why you were obsessing over my hand when obviously nothing is wrong with it." I frowned at him. Was he going to always be this paranoid? He was reminding me of… never mind.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually this paranoid, but I thought the fire might have burnt your hand. Didn't want you to get hurt, that's all." He looked at his watch. "Come on, we're going to be late for class." I nodded and ran off to make it to my locker on time.

I sat in Math looking rather bored as I had my head propped up on my desk. I scribbled down answers without really thinking much. It was a meaningless piece of paper meant to _help_ us on our math, though it was truly just a waste of time. The teacher was taking a nap with a magazine covering his aged face. Could this class get any more meaningless?

**((GOTEN POV))**

I put my pencil down over my paper, finally giving up on trying to answer the questions. He wasn't going to take it up for a grade and I honestly had no idea what I was doing. The paper was covered with eraser marks and scribbles. I turned my head to Trunks and Kimeal who had both finished. Trunks was leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his desk texting Bulma about getting the backseat of his car replaced, and Kimeal had her head propped up on an elbow looking bored.

"Hey Trunks," I called. "I heard about the, uh, _present _someone left in your backseat."

Trunks groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Yeah, I just texted my mom. She's going to get the entire back seat replaced. Do you know who did it?"

"No idea."

**((KIMEAL POV))**

The third time was now, watching him laugh carelessly. He was just so _friendly_… No! I mentally shook my head. I can't do this! If saiyans aren't like I was told, like I learned, then everything I learned was a lie. Are my family who they say they are and am I as great a gift to the people I'm born and raised to as I was told? Was anything I even told true? I can't decide on this now. Too much is happening right now for me to think about this. I have to worry about my home, my safety here, my diminishing funds, training which I have yet to do much of, and the last thing I need to add to that list is whether or not everything I know is true.

I could feel Goten turn to look at me. I fed my fingers through my hair, the palm covering my face. I gave him a sideways glance from in between my fingers. From that brief look I could see him staring at me, his eyes showing that he was wondering why I wasn't talking to him like I had every day in school before I averted my gaze. I felt like he was about to speak, but the bell rang right on time for me to leave.

I made my way to class, pushing past the other commuters like usual, keeping my gaze at the ground, and not caring to look anyone in the eye or really speak at all. I was making it blatantly obvious that I had something bugging me. I marched into French and took a seat in the back of the class so that I could be hidden by the taller students when they went to sit in front of me. I didn't feel like speaking or demonstrating my more advanced knowledge with languages.

Sadly, Trunks took the seat next to me, ignoring the sense that I didn't want him to, because he would ask questions about my attitude, which practically radiated from me. He sat back in the seat, placing his books on the desk. He played it out cool. He didn't say anything, didn't look at me or anything. When class started and Mrs. Rubber, a bubbly blond who liked to wear green skirts with matching suit jackets to work, gave us our assignment he worked on it. He then turned to me when I was finished, probably making sure I had nothing else to focus on except what he had to say so I couldn't fake being busy with work, and began.

"You look like something's wrong. What's on your mind?" He asked me with his voice portraying concern.

"Nothing," I hissed, not wanting the teacher to catch us, but she did. Lucky for us, she was a cooler teacher who'd let you talk in class as long as you were quiet, and said it in French.

"Mr. Briefs, if you and your friend have anything to say then," she slapped a sign on a bulletin board next to the desk she was sitting at with her ruler. It read-

**IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY-**

**Come up front**

**Say it in French**

**Or don't say anything at all**

Trunks sighed, rolling his eyes in an attempt to make me laugh like he did when he got scolded by our Math teacher for balancing a pencil on his nose and rolled his eyes in response. I wasn't in the mood, nor was I even looking at him.

"_Qu'attendez-vous écoute?_" _What's bugging you? _he asked me in the foreign language.

I sighed and responded, "_Rien." Nothing._

"_Je te connais mieux que cela. Quelque chose sur votre esprit." I know you better than that. Something's on your mind._

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. _"Je suis ... Je suis en train de penser.." I am… I am just thinking. "J'ai répondu à vos questions, maintenant je peux te poser la mienne?" I answered your questions, now can I ask you mine?_

"_Tuer." Shoot._

"_Pourquoi êtes-vous si préoccupé par moi?" Why are you so concerned about me? _He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The bell then rung and everyone made to leave for their next class. Saved by the bell.

I got up and left for gym. I can't think with people hounding me. I pushed my way through the halls towards the girl's locker room. The halls were crowded with the rush to socialize before going to your next class. I always had to be careful in moments like this because I might force m way too hard and hurt someone. It was a lot harder when I had to control my temper at the same time. I could hear the rumors.

Some people had the audacity to accuse me of being a bloodsucking wretch. _Me_! How dare they? I am in no way a _vampire_. I'm not even sure how they picture a vampire on earth, but if it is anything like ones of lore where I am from, then it is in no way a pleasant thing.

I found my way into the locker room and changed into my gym shirt and shorts. I always faced the wall as I changed, not wanting to see anyone naked. I never could wrap my head around why these earthlings were okay with being naked in front of others. I have been seen naked before, but I didn't quite appeal to seeing others that way.

When I was finished, I walked out into the gymnasium where everyone was already breaking into groups. They were starting the fighting curriculum and were supposed to have a guest speaker come in later on in a few weeks. The girls, for the most part, would walk around the gym's edges or sit in the bleachers. They would watch the boys with a strange fascination I didn't quite understand and continue with their _gossiping_. I knew partially what the term meant, when Goten told me, so I knew that it was false tales, for the most part. That didn't help to cease my curiosity in it.

I sometimes listened to what others said about others when they gossiped. How some girl was supposedly pregnant. I heard one about Goten having a girlfriend, but I hear those all the time about Trunks and I have yet to hear about it from him. He usually would tell me about different girls he thought were nice, sometimes try and introduce us so that I could have some female company, though the girls didn't seem as appreciative of it. I think they thought I was the equivalent of a past mate. I don't know why though, I never showed him affection or anything of that sort. I hung out with him in a similar way as I hung out with Goten and would any male or female friends I manage to make on my stay here. Maybe I wasn't supposed to act that way with friends of their caliber in earthen traditions.

From what I take, human females weren't expected to be strong at all. Goten said it was fine if I decided to show signs of greater strength, just not too much to draw attention or suspicion to myself. It was a truly troublesome task. Not like I wanted to flaunt my strength, just that I didn't like bottling it in such a manner.

Because I had to bottle it, I settled with walking and every so often glancing over at Goten and Trunks while they waited in line to fight on the mats. I caught Goten looking at me confused, but I looked away. I didn't really want to give him much of an excuse to come talk to me. Besides, walking could help me focus and sort out my thoughts. I made a mental list in my head.

_**Things I know are not true-**_

_Saiyans are mindless killers._

_Saiyans are complete and utter savages._

_Saiyans don't know the meaning of humanity._

_Saiyans have no honor._

_Saiyans are hideous monsters… (Goten is quite an attractive being… NO! I DID NOT think that one)_

_**Things that are debatable-**_

_Saiyans being ruthless killers. (I saw that one short one become exceedingly hostile, but Goten seems nice enough)_

_Saiyans are unquestionably stupid. (Some may be, but Goten does not appear stupid at all)_

_Saiyans would kill me without question. (The two older ones might have, but Goten hasn't. But Goten also doesn't know who or what I am)_

_Earthlings are pathetic._

_My family has honor._

_The members of my family need to grow a pair._

_**Things that I know are true-**_

_My father and everything he taught me is a load of shit._

I could have thought up more, but this was enough to prove my point. My family had lied, my father had lied, every tutor and teacher had lied, all the books had lied, and I wasn't completely sure if I could believe my family history any more. Was my family honorable at all? Was I just another rat bred from a jackass and his mate who was destined to carry their name, piss off a lot of people, and then watch as they suffer because they can't do a thing about it? Did my very existence mean the complete opposite of what I thought and was told?

_If that is true, then I'm in no way special for more than the fact that I have powers no other has. I don't have a purpose anymore at home other than to continue the family name and business. I have nothing there. I only have the purpose of breeding the next generation with whomever my father chooses as my mate. Here I at least have Goten and Trunks, Kiti by my side, and a chance at happiness. Here I'll have to work hard, but it shouldn't be too hard to working hard at home. I'll stay. I won't go back. As long as I have all three of them I'm happy here. Who knows, maybe I'll tell Goten about myself. Eventually_-

My thoughts were cut off as I noticed someone come up in front of me. It was Sharpener Jr. Long blond hair, muscular body, and a tendency to show off. He had an arm propping himself up against the wall and he flashed me a snow white smile.

**NORM POV**

"So, how are you doing today Kim?" he asked her in his futile attempt to flirt with her. He figured that, since she was only friends with Goten and Trunks, she could be a girl he had a chance with. Every other girl was too busy fawning over the demi-saiyan duo to pay him much mind.

She tried to hold back a bit of annoyance. She didn't like being called _Kim_. She didn't much like people replacing her name with a shorter version because they were too lazy to just say the full thing. "My name isn't _Kim_. I would prefer Kimeal if it isn't such a bother."

"Okay Kimeal it is. So, how did you like my little prank on Trunks?"

She furrowed her brow, not quite figuring out what he meant. Then her eyes widened in shock. She frowned and glared at him as she prepared her accusation, "You are the one who placed the bag of flaming dog excrements in Trunks' car!"

"Pretty funny, huh? It was a bag of flaming hot payback." It was true. He had tried asking out Marron when she rejected him. She was about to say yes when her eyes caught Trunks who was walking down the hall and she ran over to talk with him.

She folded her arms and closed her eyes in annoyance. "I didn't find it funny at all, and neither did Trunks. He really liked that car and it was very immature of you to try something like that. It was rather elementary of you and a bit disgusting. Now Trunks has to get the leather in his back seat replaced to remove the burn marks as well as the horrid stench. That car wasn't cheap you know."

"It's not like it's going to put a dent in his wallet. He's loaded, so it shouldn't matter too much when it comes to price."

She wasn't convinced.

He didn't let up. He continued, "Did you know that Halloween is coming up soon?" She nodded. It was a holiday that both of their races shared, and she had learned of the few differences from Goten. "Well, Jackie's throwing her usual Halloween Costume Bash. Everyone's invited and anyone who's anyone will be there. I just thought I'd tell you since you're new and all." He shrugged.

"I already knew. Goten and Trunks told me about it. I was planning on going." It was true. They had told her and invited, actually more like forced her into going.

Goten waited patiently in line as he watched one of the nerds have the unlucky chance of having to fight with a jock. Goten looked over to where Kimeal was standing with Sharpener Jr. He smirked to himself as he heard her reprimand him for what he did to Trunks' car. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Trunks fuming, having heard it as well. Sharpener was in for it later.

He then noticed the jock pick up the nerd and throw him out of the ring, using extra strength to try and emphasize his "dominance" at strength. His eyes widened when he realized which direction the flying nerd was headed.

"Kimeal! Look out!" he warned, but not in time.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me-" The soaring body hit Sharpener with a rough impact, causing him to fall forward. The force pushed him forward, his lips meeting hers. (Eh, cheesy, I know)

**KIMEALPOV**

My eyes widened in horror. That putrid creature that dared to call himself a man dared to defile me in such a way! How dare he even think of the possibility that I might even somewhat allow this to happen? If we were on my own planet I could take him to the courts and have his lips sewn shut for such a heinous crime as dirtying a woman like that.

I pulled away, grateful once again for my inability to blush from a rise in body heat. I didn't even bother looking at him as I pulled back my fist. I would have hit him too, had the coach not blown his whistle in time to make my movement falter. I had learned that the adult faculty in facilities like these hold a power higher than my own. It was no different here than there, even if there the instructors were payed by my parents personally.

"Take it to the mats!" was his gruff order.

I grit my teeth in annoyance. Like those mats could protect him from the full extent of my wraith. I am the hero of Ichvan, the greatest warrior known to my people. Flimsy blue mats can't cushion a blow from me.

I grabbed him and pushed him hard enough to make him stumble towards the mats. First things first. The wellbeing of the people must come first. A hero wouldn't be a proper one if concerns for weaker citizens weren't their top priority.

I knelt down beside the nerd. "Thin one, are you alright?" I asked in a soft tone.

His cheeks reddened a little*+. "Yes, I'm fine. I shouldn't have thought I could fight anyway."

"That is not true, but you should be more careful. You shouldn't fight opponents so much obviously stronger than you when it can be avoided." This isn't a bad thing for me to do. I understand the social order and how it works, but it isn't frowned upon to give kind advice to those that needed.

"Much help that advice does me now."

I frowned, but didn't press it as I went to the match. I stood opposite of Sharpner Jr. and waited for him to make the first move.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

I scowled. I was going to have to rip that ego out of him. I was about to get into a fighting stance when I remembered who was watching, my halt in movement giving the perception of a flinch. My eyes wandered to the human eyes and that of Goten. He knew I wasn't human and would be stronger than one, but if I gave the idea that I was dangerous to humans or hostile maybe, he might change his mind about me and alert the others of his race to my presence and known whereabouts. I'd need to fight differently.

I nodded to my opponent. "It is your move. I will not back down. You have stolen my honor and I need to take it back. I am going to beat it out of you, as it seems it is necessary." New style of fighting, decided.

I shrugged and charged me, eyes closed. He opened his eyes, having expected a girly scream and for his knuckles to meet flesh. He turned to the right, having not expected to see her move to the side a foot. I looked at him lazily, knowing full and well I couldn't exactly do much to him without really harming him.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent, or you'll lose." I poked him in the eyes, making him crush his watering eyes together. "Don't close your eyes now, class has just begun. Lesson number two, you're aiming two high." I brought my elbow down on his still extended arm at the same time as I brought my knee up underneath it. I did it relatively slow, to save unnecessary damages and power from being shown. Sharpner brought his arm to his stomach, cradling the wounded limb.

"Your posture is terrible. You slouch way too much." I chopped him hard on his back, snapping his back into a straight position. His face contorted in pain as I did so. His eyes were ready to bulge out. He brought his shoulders up out of their slouch as I struck him swiftly from beneath them. "Your unsteady on your feet. if you want to keep from falling," I dropped into a crouch and ground swept his feet out from under him. He fell flat on his face as I continued, "You need to be firm and steady, with your feet firmly planted like a tree. A proper footing position is also necessary to keep your balance and avoid falling as well."

I stood up, my back arched slightly. My crimson eyes stared coldly down at him from behind my sunglasses (Yeah, I almost forgot about those), lips drawn in a flat line. "Class dismissed. If you don't mind, I'm going to go wash bile out of my mouth." I turned on a heel and stomped towards the girl's locker room.

I could sense the blond girl, Marron, running in after me. She was either on her first or second year, I believe. She knew Trunks and Goten for quite some time apparently. We spoke on occasion, but never had a reason to really talk or become friends.

I directed my attention to the sink and spitting up as much saliva and whatever else was in my mouth. I didn't want to leave any traces. I'd brush my mouth as clean as I could, but I didn't have my toothbrush with me.

_God, this is nasty_, I thought bitterly. _Who would have thought that a woman such as myself would be spitting up whatever I could into a school sink?_

I looked up as an uncapped bottle of water was shoved into my face. I saw that the owner was Marron. The blond, noseless girl stared down at me where I was leaning against the frame of the sink.

"Drink it," she urged, pushing it towards me. The contents of the bottle splashed about inside. "Use it to wash out the germs."

I nodded appreciatively and took the bottle. I poured some of the clear liquid into my mouth and gargled it. After a moment, I spat it into the sink already feeling cleaner in the mouth.

"Thank you, Marron." I smiled warmly and stood up straight. "I needed that."

She smiled back. "It was no problem, really. I saw what you did to Sharpner. He had it coming. It wasn't nice of him to do what he did to you or Trunks."

"I'm grateful someone sees my point of view."

She laughed a little. "You've been here for a bit already, but you don't seem to hang out with any girls, do you?"

I shook my head and frowned slightly. "No, not really. Trunks tried introducing me to some so that I could have some female company, but they didn't seem to like me. I think they believed we are or were an "item"," I responded. Human females seemed to have such strong and, one might say pathetic, emotions. I wouldn't call it that, though it is a serious liability in a fight. I am curious a small bit about their ways of reasoning, but not too much.

"Really? I think they're just jealous that none of them got to be such good friends with Trunks and Goten. You seem really nice, so I don't think it would be wrong at all to be your friend." She stood up straight with a proud smile. Hmm, she wasn't really much taller than me. We seem about the same height.

"Really? I appreciate it. It would be nice to have a female friend. I enjoy hanging out with Goten and Trunks, but their tastes are a bit…"

"Masculine?" she suggested with a weak smile.

I shrugged. "I suppose you could say that. I'm sure we can be great friends."

"Yup!" Her face then looked grim and serious. "That is, unless I find out you're in the way of me getting Trunks."

"What? No! No, you have it all wrong-" She cut me off as I waved my hands defensively in front of myself. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. I didn't want to lose her friendship as soon as I got it.

She laughed wholeheartedly. "I'm kidding. I know you're no competition! You've got your hands full with Goten as it is."

"What?"

"I'm joking!" she smacked me on the back. "We're cool. I can tell we're gonna have fun together. We should go shopping together this weekend. Then we can go again next weekend to get costumes for Jackie's party. I can't wait. We're going to have _so _much fun!"

I chuckled meekly. _I know my wallet will be having fun._

**NORMPOV**

Goten watched her leave and Marron run after her into the girl's locker room. I looked over at Trunks who could hardly contain himself. It looked like Sharpner Jr. had been saved by his wrath for now. I bent down next to Sharpner Jr. who hadn't gotten up yet. He settled with sitting their staring wide eyed where she had left. His hands had traveled to where her hands had hit his arm and under arms.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Goten asked.

The startled boy nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine. It's just, her skin felt so _cold._"

Goten looked towards the locker room doors where he could hear the two girls laughing from. _Kimeal, what exactly _are _you?_

**And there you have it. I know it took me so long to finally update, my apologies. I had my laptop taken for like a month and then I had to balance out my school work and my teams. I'm pulling a lot of stuff, every afternoon I'm stuck after school. I made this one extra long to make up for it. I hoped you liked it. Bye for now! 'Til next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Yeah… so, same excuse as last time. I've been busy and other genres have pulled my attentions. I got one review, yay! I've been appreciated. Anyway, on with the story.**

**GOTENPOV**

I sighed deeply. It was happening again, and it had gotten even worse now. I couldn't tell what had happened or why this was happening, but I could honestly and truthfully say that I didn't like it. It had been a few days now and it hadn't lessened or gotten any better at all. In fact, it had gotten worse.

I couldn't believe it.

But I had to accept it.

This couldn't be happening.

But it was.

It couldn't be real.

Couldn't get any realer.

It just couldn't be.

Kimeal must be romantically interested in Trunks.

I had come to this conclusion after I noticed something. Ever since the car incident, I noticed that Kimeal has grown more and more distant from me, while still holding close ties to Trunks. She seemed honestly frustrated with Sharpener Jr. for what he did, and has been really friendly with Trunks.

Trunks seemed surely interested in her when she first showed up at our school. He was definitely friendly with her from the start. He jumped at the chance to show her to French, a class they share… without me… able to do or say anything they want without me seeing and hearing it for myself… That's it! He must have pulled out his French on her, that's it. He must have reeled her in with his whole French _"language that picks up chicks". _She must have been as easy as every other girl who sits around reading romance novels and melts at the thought of French guys! I thought that Paris was the only girl who'd throw me away for something more French.

Why him? We were closer. She told ME that she was an alien, though not what species... What? Has she told him too? Has he told her that he's a saiyan as well? What if she went so far as to tell him what species she was?

Why am I not a good enough friend for her? It isn't necessary to cut all connections with a guy because you get a crush on a guy. I mean, isn't it a plus to be close with his friends, or does that lead to problems in case they get in a fight and break up?

I scratched my head. This was a toughy.

It's not like he's any better of a friend than I am. I got the whole sweet and adorable, childish thing going on that girls eat up. Then you have his whole charming, smarter, stronger, and hell-of-a lot richer him… No wonder she ditched me for him.

Now, she's even friends with Marron.

Has she replaced me… with that girl? If so, why her?Why is she friends with Marron? Doesn't Marron like Trunks? Isn't this something girls do, become friends with girls who share romantic interests for the same guy as you despite the obvious fact things will go sour when one of them dates him, or become friends with the people you hate so much to sabotage them or something? I don't know. I'm not a girl. I couldn't even hope to understand them. It's like studying a different race.

There they are now. I could see them walking down the hall next to each other with their books held to their chest snuggly. They were chatting about something in math… Kami, they did this just to confuse me so I wouldn't listen in. Then the conversation changed.

"So," began Marron. "You want to hang out this weekend? I know this great place at the mall that's having a huge blowout sale on Saturday, but we'll have to get their early so we can get in front of the line."

Kimeal shook her head no. "Sorry, I cannot. I am going to be busy this weekend. The most shopping I will be doing is picking up groceries on the way home from school today."

_Perfect_, I thought. _I can ask her why she's ignoring me then. Hmm, she annunciates every syllable._

I watched as Marron said her farewells and departed down a different hall for her class. Kimeal turned towards the direction she had been walking and noticed me at my locker. Her arms slackened their hold on her books for a moment as she stared back. She pressed her lips and tightened her grip on her books before turning down a different hall.

_I have a lot of work to do._

With that, I slammed my locker shut and made for my next class.

**KIMEALPOV**

I entered the grocery store. It wasn't anything fabulous or as open and fresh smelling as a market, but it would be grand enough for me. I was going to need to find some suitable groceries for the weak. I didn't need to eat as much as these humans, let alone a saiyan, but I did need to eat something to keep up my strengths.

Kiti needed to eat as well. He was curled up now in my bag, peeking out every now and then to see where we were.

I noticed an older woman pushing what looked like a plastic basket on wheels. I found a row of them up against a wall near the entrance. I grabbed the cart and began pushing my way down the first isle. I grabbed a little of this and that, and anything Kiti told me to get off the shelves. I grabbed some things I thought I could use as well. When I was finished, I pushed the cart up to the register. The cashier scanned all of the items and then charged me for it. I payed in cash. I learned the currency here from some books in the library, as well as the currency of several other countries.

_Hmm_, I thought as I stared at my dwindling funds. _I will need to find a way to replenish my money supply._

I picked up my many bags. They weren't heavy, but I was wishing that I had brought a capsule. Carrying them was rather awkward for me. It was about a dozen or so stuffed plastic bags. Plastic bags, another check on the list of things that are destroying their planet yet they incessantly continue to keep up.

I made my way out of the grocery store with the bags distributed evenly amongst my hands. I made my way down the street until I found an empty alley. Well, not necessarily empty per say. It stank like every other skid mark gap in between buildings on this tiny planet. Garbage that would take a long while to get clean and many other pieces of less than fresh objects lay in bags and dumpsters and cans.

I crinkled my nose in disgust. I don't have senses as strong as those of saiyans, but these new and unsightly stenches and noises here are more than I'm used to.

_Remember Kimeal_, I told myself sternly. _You only need to be in here so that you can take off unseen._

I stuck up my chin and walked into the alley. When I reached the end, I took off. I managed to float a foot up before a voice called my name.

"Kimeal!"

The voice startled me and made me fall, landing on my rear. I sat, sprawled out, surrounded by my groceries. Thankfully, none of them had broken.

I looked to the source of the voice. Standing in the entrance of the alley was Goten. He had the same adorable, yet handsome face, but his eyes were full of determination. I wasn't going anywhere.

He walked over to me to, for what I was sure, to help me up, but Kiti had other plans. The black ball of fur leapt out of my bag, neck and tail fur standing on end. His golden eyes were narrowed at the demi-saiyan. The small being made the distance between me and him.

Kiti hissed, tail lashing behind him in anger. "You stay away from Mistress Kimeal!" he ordered in his childlike voice. He flexed his claws instinctively into the concrete bellow him when Goten made no motion to move.

Goten grinned sheepishly before crouching out and extending a hand for Kiti to sniff. The Neko took a startled step back.

Kiti's lips drew up in a snarl. "What are you doing? I told you to leave Mistress Kimeal alone!" His eye glinted red with anger at the ignorant saiyan. What was the neko doing?

"Well," began the saiyan, "I'm sorry, but you're just so cute and little."

"I'm not little!" he yelled frustratedly. He sank back a little, his head lowering and his ears flattening themselves against his head. "I'm not small. Really, I'm not…" he said quieter this time.

"I'm sorry," Goten apologized, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I didn't mean to insult you, little guy."

Kiti let out a cry and ran back to me, burying his face in my lap. "Kimeal, make the mean monkey go away!"

I pulled him onto my lap and pet him comfortingly on the head. I looked up and glared at Goten. "Are you happy?" I looked down at my "cat". "No, no, Kiti. You're not little. You're a big ferocious tiger, that you are."

"No, I'm not. I'm not going to be happy until I get an answer out of you," he declared.

**GOTENPOV**

I studied her reaction to this. Would she figure out what I wanted to know, blow me off, tell me off for startling her and making her talking cat cry? What was up with that anyway? Why was her cat even talking? He was pretty loyal, the little guy.

She stood up and placed her cat back in her bag. "What is it that is so important that you must scare my soul out, make me drop my groceries, and insult dear Kiti?" Yep, tell me off.

"It's just…" I scratched the back of my head nervously. How was I supposed to say this without it coming out weird. "I wanted to know… why you've been ignoring me lately. You've completely blown me off, yet you hang out with Trunks still. Do you not like me anymore? Have I done something to upset you?"

She frowned. Here it comes, my answers. What I've done wrong, how, when, and why. If she likes Trunks like that, and why she suddenly hated me.

"You have not done anything wrong, nor do I dislike you," she responded with a shake of her head. "I've just been… thinking. I have been confused about something lately, so I needed time to think. You are not in the wrong, Goten."

"So, you don't hate me?"

She shook her head again. "No, I don't. I do not hate anything, much less you, Goten."

There was a silence between us. "So…" I began. "Do you want to talk about it? You know, whatever it is that's been confusing you."

She shook her head no. "No, I think I'm fine. I guess I have everything that needs to be settled immediately figured out for the time being."

"Oh." Then what was it. "So, we cool?"

"Yeah, we are most definitely _cool_." She tilted her head slightly and gave me a small smile, a true gift to me.

"Cool."

**KIMEALPOV**

He walked over and began to help me pick up my bags. "Why don't I help you carry your groceries?"

I nodded my thanks. _Such a gentlemen… for a saiyan, I mean. _In the end, I ended up with a bag of fruit cradled in my arms while he lugged about everything else.

We strode down the street, gaining some stares as we did. We were quite the pair. Me with my pale skin and bubblegum hair, and him carrying all of those bags without strain.

"What _is_ Kiti, exactly?" he asked. His voice showed just how curious he was. He is truly a bit childlike, isn't he?

I looked at my bag fondly, knowing that Kiti was listening in on the conversation, waiting for him to say something that would upset me and set him off. "He is my spirit guardian. People of my planet… some of us get spirit guardians, or nekos if you prefer. They are beings that take the form of a feline, as you have seen in his newly found earth feline form. They are bonded with our spirits at a certain age or when you marry into a family that is bonded with nekos. Me and Kiti have been together for years, and my mother got hers when she married my father. They are our soul's protector, an ancient spiritual belief to tell the truth."

I sighed happily. "No one knows you better than your spirit guardian. I have never been far from him. We usually don't prohibit them leave our sides, except for times of war, but even then they may be one of our greatest assets. The bonded nekos are great creatures."

I turned to look at him and see his reaction. His brows furrowed. "But Kiti's…"

I nodded solemnly. Kiti, he is small. That much is obvious. He is small for a neko and he hates it. He hates it so much that he's ashamed of himself for it. He is supposed to be a great being of the neko race, yet he is so weak and small. Actually, no, he isn't weak. He has a spirit big enough for the both of us.

"He is good enough for me- EEAAHHH!" My speech was cut off as a hand grabbed my arm and dragged me off at a speed I didn't know a human could go. "Goten!" I yelled in shock.

Whoever it was that grabbed me was gonna get it, once my internal organs caught up to us. No one has dared to touch me without paying the price, especially grabbing me and practically kidnapping me. That much is for sure.

Whoever it was who had grabbed me pulled me into a limousine, as I have found the longer vehicles are called. I saw that it was a plumper man wearing sunglass and sporting a blond balding head. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants. His blue eyes were wide and ecstatic looking as they stared at me. His smile was even wider.

"You're perfect!" he exclaimed. He placed his hands under my jaw and turned my head this way and that as he conducted his examination. "Your red eyes, pale skin, your teeth look straight, your nice figure and attractiveness are an image of beauty, your shorter height and colorful hair are the sporting image of spunk and the eternally youthful, and you have a voice that can enchant a man into becoming your victim. You are absolutely perfect."

I found my face warming slightly, though I doubt they changed in hue. "W-why thank you," I giggled a little. "I'm flattered." _I guess I can let it slide…_

"You are perfect… to play a starring role in my new TV show as Bellatrix." He pulled out a stack of paper that was stapled together. He flipped it open to a page filled with neat printed writing. I read-

**Character Descriptions**

**Bellatrix-****Youthful. Energetic. Eternally young. Beautiful with pale skin and red eyes.**

It was rather brief for a character description, but it seemed to be appearance stuff mainly. So, my perfection was more an impeccable resemblance to a fictional character.

He clasped his hands around one of mine and shook it madly. Was something wrong with him?

"My name is Helix Burtolo, famous director of Dawn, Sunrise, and Moon High. I am working on creating a TV show known as Pure Blood. I have decided to make you the actress for Bellatrix," he spoke in his loud, booming, charismatic voice. He pulled out a card and slipped it into my bag. "Call me if you need anything. The address for the filming warehouse is on the card. See you at work tomorrow!"

With that, he pressed a button and the door opened. I fell out and landed on the sidewalk at Goten's feet. The car sped off and into the distance.

_That was… peculiar._

"What happened?" asked Goten, panic surging in his voice. Why hadn't he come after me to get me back?

"I-I do not know. I think I just got a job."

**And there you have it. Sorry for the wait. I, truthfully, am not a big fan of this one. It seems kind of smooshed and I feel like I could have done a far better job. I would have gone over it a bunch of times to fix it, but I wanted to get it out there. Insert petty begging for reviews. You can make suggestions, comments, whatever. I don't really care. I'll try and get back to you on those and bye for now. Chow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey, I'm back. Did you miss me? Sorry about my leave of absence. I've been busy with schoolwork and other genres have caught my attention, so I've been working on writing those instead, not that I've posted them or anything. I've been working on my writing and I think I've gotten better with things like grammar and developing a character as a whole rather than a few main details and done- the development process of a characterless character. So same shiz as usual. Disclaimer goes here. And PLAY!**

**KIMEALPOV**

I turned off the burner and let the heat from the stove settle and cool for a moment while I took a long look at my "work of art." Stir fry. Simple stir fry. Noodles, sauce, chicken, and a variety of vegetables. Stir fry. Simple stir fry.

If it was so goddamn simple, than why the hell can't I make a stir fry that tastes as good as it looks, or at least doesn't classify as a toxic substance? How could it be so hard? Why couldn't I do it?

I grabbed the pan and dumped the contents into a nearby waste bin. This wasn't going to work. I needed to overcome this obstacle like everything else that has gotten in my way... Well, almost everything.

I reached for the glass of red wine to my right. I brought the glass to my lips and tasted the cool crimson liquid as it made a small stream as it ran into my mouth and down my throat with each swallow. It tasted good. Humans were many things, failures at many things among that list, but they had succeeded in their skill with wines and other delicacies. It was a bit from a bottle I had sitting in my cabinet, one which I had obtained on a quick flight trip to their country known as France. French homework requested a drawing of the Eiffel Tower. I am no artist, but I needed something good to work off of, so I went to go see it for real. A snagged a bottle of wine from a large wine cellar while I was there.

I turned back to my now empty pan in time to be interrupted by the ringing phone on the wall. I answered it, relieving the house of the continuous ringing.

"Hello?" I greeted, wondering who it was.

I was greeted by a warm and friendly voice. "Hey, Kimeal."

I smiled a little. "Oh, Goten. How are you?" Kiti made a light sound as he jumped onto the counter and padded towards me, climbing into my arms. I shifted the phone onto my shoulder so that I could better hold Kiti.

"Good, you?"

"I can say the same," I replied as I started to pet Kiti. "Anyway, is there a specific reason for calling me?"

"I was just calling to say hi and ask about that job offer of yours. You never did tell me the details," he said casualy.

He was that interested? "It... There isn't much to say, really. It's just an acting role given to me by a director of the name of Helix Burtolo. Do you perhaps know anything about him?"

"Know anything about him?"

"Yes, it would be unwise for me to walk in there without any knowledge of who I am confronting. I have a few hours to make up my mind about going, but I do not wish to go without any knowledge of what I am doing. I do not even know what the films he has directed are about."

"Sorry, can't say I do, but Trunks might. Want me to call him?" Goten offered.

"Might as well, so call him," I said, sounding a little bored. _Hmm, I'm starting to talk like my father._ "He already has my number on his own phone."

"He has your number?" I noted the note of slight sorrow mixed with a smudge of anger.

I gave him my reply, "Yes, it came up sometime. He wanted to make sure I could call him if I needed help with French homework."

"Oh, ok. I'll put us in a three way call."

After a few moments, I heard Trunks speak up. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much," replied Goten. "KImeal just got an acting role from a director by the name Helix Bertolo. Know anything about him?"

"You got an acting job! That's amazing!"

"Eh," was all he got in reply.

"Eh?"

"What is there to say? He just ran up to me out of nowhere, pulled me into his car, and told me he wanted me to play the starring role in his new series. I'm pretty sure that is classified as kidnapping."

"He just out of nowhere asked you to play the role?"

"Yes."

"Without even seeing if you can act?"

"Yep."

"With no grounds other than you looked like her?"

"Sounds about right."

"Okay then," he said, sounding uncertain. "Helix Bertolo, right? Let's see. What I know of him is that he's a famous director that's made several popular vampire movies. His new drama series, the one he probably chose you for, is supposed to be a romantic vampire one, if I'm correct. I could go look it up fo-"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hu-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I screamed.

First at school and now this? I was chosen because he thought I'd make a good vampire? He thought I looked like a vampire? It's bad enough that my bloodline is known for this coloration in comparison to others of our race, but now this?

GOTENPOV

"Hey, is everything alright?" I heard Trunks ask.

"Um," I thought about it. "I think Kimeal went through a rage fit, started screaming curses in another language- I think French, so you probably understood them- none of which sounded to pleasant, and screamed into the phone before hanging up. I heard Kiti yowl on the other end, so I think she might have chucked her cat."

"Yeah, I got that much. Do you think she's going to recall us?"

"Probably."

"Then I'm going to hang up before she makes my ear bleed anymore," he told me quickly. "But before that, how's Felise? Has anything happened yet?"

There was a pause. I could see why he was asking. He knew things were going downhill there and that I had feelings for Kimeal, so it seemed only natural that he'd want to know.

"Yeah, she called and said that they won some sort of contest, so they're going to be away a little longer (My way of making up for the fact I hadn't been keeping track of any timing for as to when she'd get back and such). She's been calling me less and less lately, so I think it's going to end soon. She'll probably dump me when she gets back because I don't think she'd do it over the phone."

"Well, that just means you need to start building yourself up with Kimeal now while you have the chance. Don't make things too obvious around school because Kimeal has a lot of enemies already and Felice has a lot of friends that'll tell her if they think you're cheating."

"But won't I be cheating?"

"No, you're just building a closer friendship with Kimeal so that you can start a relationship with her. It's not like you don't like her as it is. I wouldn't ask you to cheat on your girlfriend. Besides, if you become closer to Kimeal and forget your feelings for Felice, then you won't hurt so bad when she dumps you."

"I think you're teaching me to hide from the problem."

"How so?"

"You're telling me to use my feelings for Kimeal as a shield from Felice."

"Fair enough. Anyway, I'm going to go now. You can call Kimeal back and tell her that there shouldn't be anything wrong with taking up the job. Her boss is known for overpaying his actors due to the large amounts of money they make him in his shows and movies. Bye."

"Bye."

With that, he hung up and I redialed Kimeal's number. It rang once before the phone seemed to be wrenched off its holder.

"Hello?" greeted Kimeal quickly.

"Are you okay now?" I asked her slowly. "Have you calmed down? You didn't turn into a big green rage monster and go smashing everything, did you?"

"NO, Goten," she answered with annoyance dripping from her tone.

In the background, I could hear Kiti's desperate yowl. "She's lying!" **Sitting in the corner of a little kitchen was a fluffy black cat trying to groom his fur to hide his new bald spot; bold spot complements of a raging alien girl.**

"What's so bad about vampires?" I asked through the phone. "I know that those vampire romances are cheesy and all, but you can't hate them that much."

"When I was little, my mother used to tell me how she wished I was born with her coloration and blond hair because I reminded her of vampires from snippets of Earthen television she had gotten sent from Earth. Those videos gave me nightmares for the first six years of my life. Besides, being called a vampire is quite an insult; pretty much another way to call someone a murderous, blood sucker."

"In his movies, he makes the vampiric traits that he sees in you more like compliments. Pale skin really suits you, your red eyes are more like rubies, you do have that youthful appearance to you, and his vampires always have to be very pretty."

KIMEALPOV

I blushed a little at his words. He… he said that I looked pretty…

"Well, I guess I'll give the job a shot. I'll call you later to tell you how it goes. I'll see you in school."

"Yeah, bye."

And with that, we hung up.

**Yeah, didn't know how to end that one. This chapter was kind of short and suckish, but I wanted to get some information out there and begin to develop their relationship. The next chapter should do a whole lot more toward this. I'll be getting into a bit of romance soon, maybe three or four chapters, hopefully. Once again, truly sorry for going for so long and I hope you keep reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**To the anonymous reviewer- Thank you for reviewing, and no, she isn't like Majin Buu. If you really want to know, you could just look through some previous reviews. As for the powerful, I never intended for her to actually be all that strong. She could pretty much be weaker than Goten and/or Trunks. She's just strong for her kind. And if something she said, such as in the beginning when she was attacked by Vegeeta, gave that impression it is probably just implied pride stopping her from accepting that it hurt. The kind of thing that gets you killed when you refuse to accept defeat or that your enemy is stronger than you, even though you already know it and continually mock them. I might just show a bit more of a hubris side to her. Also, the shape shifting doesn't really go that far. She can make herself a different race maybe, but she can't like turn into random animals or actually distort her voice or appearance. Her face would always remain the same, as with her shape and size. She can't get any taller or shorter and things along that line. Changing race doesn't make her any stronger, but weakens her abilities while she sustains the form. Something along that line, which is pretty much stuff that'll be implied or thrown in at random points throughout the story. **

**Disclaimer goes here.**

KIMEAL POV

As I had decided in the talk with Goten, I had gone to the filming for the show. I found it to be more complicated than people let on, but it didn't seem like a truly hard job. The director seemed pleased with my acting abilities, and it must show something from being able to pretend to be human so well. We had finished filming the first episode, which would air on Saturday during the filming for the second episode, and so on and so forth.

I exited the classroom and made my way down the hall toward my locker. I didn't even bother to hide the depression. I was probably emitting a black aura of it, so it was no use trying to smile it off like a happy, go lucky freak. I had just gotten the results for my most recent history test. Not good. One look at my top marks in other classes and then at my History scores would leave someone to question how the hell it happened.

I turned as I noticed Goten jog over to walk with me.

GOTENPOV

"Ugh," I heard Kimeal groan.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"See for yourself."

She handed me her recent test score for history. On her test were a lot of red marks and a big fat F. This astounded me. She usually seemed like such a smart girl. She had all those As in science.

_Wait! I have an idea!_

"Kimeal, I thought you were a straight A student."

She shook her head at his attempt at denial. "Maybe in math or science, but I'm failing history. I know nothing about human history or its wars. I didn't grow up here, remember?"

"Well, I could tutor you in history, and in return you tutor me in math," I suggested. It was worth a shot. That way, neither of us would fail and I would get to spend some quality time with her. But mostly so we wouldn't fail... That's believable, right?

"Really, you'd do that?" She smiled, looking up at me. Wow, she's a lot shorter than me.

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It had an icy chill to the touch, though I still felt it as warm from what I see as a big warm heart.

"Of course, what are friends for?" I asked with a smirk.

"Great," she cheered happily. "How about we go to my place after school and we can study there?"

KIMEAL POV

"Sure thing," he responded with a goofy grin.

He clapped me on the back, making me falter from the force that could have seriously hurt or killed a human. He turned and ran down the hall towards his next class with a spring in his step.

"Meet you outside after school," he called over his shoulder.

I touched the warm spot on my shoulder where his hand had been. _Friend..._ I smiled and made my way to math.

**Yeah, it's kind of short. I just wanted to throw a chapter out there today rather than tomorrow or another day. Not sure when the next will be up; probably within the week. 'Till next time. Chow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hello again. I do not own Dragonball Z, etc., etc. you know the drill.**

**KIMEAL POV**

I waited outside the school for Goten. We decided that we'd fly to my place after school together and study there. I had taken the liberty of getting the books that I thought would be necessary for the current homework and upcoming tests in math and history. I had put the books in my bag and waited for him. I checked my watch and let out a sigh. He was late.

"Hey Kimeal!" called Goten's voice.

I turned to him and smiled. "Your sense of punctuality is astounding," I commented.

As we began to walk off of the school grounds, he asked, "So, can you fly?"

I frowned at hima dn stuck up my nose, placing a hand on my hip. "Of course, I can! What kind of lesser being do you take me for? I could fly circles around you before I could even walk!"

He laughed and held his hands up in front of him in a gesture to calm me. "Okay, okay!" he laughed. "I get it!"

"Of course you do. And stop yelling," I ordered as I brushed a lock of hair behind my shoulder, "Earthlings are so noisy."

We found ourselves an alley and, when we were certain no one was watching, we took off in the direction of my house with me in the lead. The flight was rather uneventful.

**GOTEN POV**

The flight to Kimeal's house was uneventful and I thought I'd take the time to memorize the route in case I ever came over again.

I noticed her fidgeting with her shorts and adjusting her hair every few minutes. Did she not realize her hair wasn't going to stay neat when you're flying at the speed of a really fast plane? She should get comfier shorts, too, or longer ones. I think she kept moving them because she thought I'd see her underwear. Or I hope she was wearing underwear… Yeah, she probably is.

Before I knew it, I had been so sidetracked and zoned out that I didn't realize I wasn't memorizing the route. I hadn't even realized we were their until I realized that I had flown right over the now descending Kimeal.

Landing in the clearing in the woods, I found the location to be peaceful and pleasant. The lush green surroundings, and the sounds of trickling and a frog from the clear and glistening pond gave the small, cozy house a quaint and down to earth feel.

Kimeal strode up to the door, and patted her pockets and searched her bag before muttering a cuss I don't think she realized I caught.

"Forgot my keys," she muttered.

She raised her fist and I was about to stop her before she could break down the door, but then she looked like she was going to knock. She opened her mouth to speak and knock on the door just as the door opened.

A little boy of about eight stood in the doorway. He had messy, short black hair and striking violet eyes that were glued to the screen of a videogame in his hands.

In a youthful voice, he commented, "You forgot your keys again."

I thought I heard Kimeal mimic him before walking into the house, but I wasn't certain. The boy regarded me with a cold air, glancing up at me once with violet eyes before looking back down at his game.

She waved for me to follow her in and I did with the boy behind me, him closing the door before following us into the kitchen. The house was small, but it seemed about the right size for one, possibly two people to share.

**NORM POV**

"Kiti," called Kimeal as she placed her stuff down at the table, "This is a friend of mine, Goten."

Kiti glanced up at Goten. "Oh, so he's the _saiyan_." He smirked as he said the last word, a strange cynical curvature of the lips that suggested he was amused by it or had darker intentions.

Goten didn't like the way he had smirked like that while saying _saiyan, _or the way he enunciated it like it was a form of jest. He knew saiyans weren't a very liked or respected race, especially from Kimeal's description of her parents' opinion of them, but this seemed odd or too much. Something about the boy practically screamed something was off about him, and it seemed strange to say that a small part of him was frightened by it. Not a cowering fright, but more of a fear of how things might turn out should their really be less than pleasant intentions behind the boy. Knowing his relation with Kimeal as possibly her brother could either ease his discomfort a little, or disturb him more with the chances of her involvement and a façade.

"Ow!" yelled the boy as she whopped him on the back of the head. Tears were budding at the corners of his eyes and he nearly dropped his game as his hand reached up to hold his head.

_Okay_, redecided Goten_, Not so scary afterall. Just a little kid like Pan and Bra, only a boy with a mean personality._

Looking up at Kimeal, the boy asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"Stop being rude and giving bad impressions," she scolded. "Are you not supposed to be my conscience?"

Kiti muttered something about abusive and a bruise before leaving the room. Kimeal didn't apologize for him.

"Is that your younger brother?" asked Goten, taking a seat at the table.

"Hm?" Kimeal looked up at him as she took out her books. "No, I'm an only child. He is a kind of guardian, if you will. Some people are given them at birth on my planet. Sometimes as tutors or companions. Mine, since he's so young is more of a companion and an advisor, or my conscience if you proffer. Normally, he is the one yelling at me for doing the wrong thing or messing up. He's probably too affected by my culture's opinion of saiyans so he took that out on you. I'm certain he'll open up to you in time, he's still young after all. So, let's get down to studying!"

After a bit of studying as they tutored each other in their respective subjects, they decided to take a break. Their break was signaled by a light growl from Goten's stomach.

"Right. You saiyans have large appetites. I'm certain you can find something to eat in the kitchen. I just recently went grocery shopping."

He nodded and got up. Opening the fridge, he noticed something in a container. Taking it out, he popped open the lid and grabbed a fork from a drawer.

Noticing what he held, Kimeal stated, "I don't suggest you eat that. You won't find the taste quite to your liking."

He just grinned at her. "I'm sure it'll be fine. How bad can it be? I'm saiyan after all." _I've survived Bulma's cooking, so how bad could she be in comparison?_

He took a spoonful to the mouth no sooner than he turned green and had to force himself to swallow.

"I told you not to eat it," she stated, hiding her evident anger and disappointment. She reasoned, "I've never actually cooked for myself, so I've been slowly learning. I'm not much of a cook at all, really."

Goten bit back an, _I can see that_. Forcing himself not to yack up the food he tried to comfort her by saying, "No, no, it's not that bad." His new shade of skin and the throaty way he said it as he tried to keep it in his stomach didn't help.

Kimeal just sighed and shook her head. She anticipated eventual puking, and she didn't want to be responsible for cleaning snack part 2. "I think we won't be getting anymore studying in today, unfortunately. You can head home now, if you'd like?" She said it in a manner that suggested she wasn't really giving him an option. He figured it may have to do with how the food would affect him.

He nodded and the two bid each other fair well before he took off home. Clutching his stomach as he flew, he prepared himself for the possible indigestion to come.

Kiti strutted into the kitchen and leaped up onto the counter where Kimeal was washing the sparse amount of dirty dishes. His tail swishing behind him and his whiskers twitching as his nose crinkled in amusement, he commented, "Maybe if you had spent less of your time at home making poisons, you'd be able to make non-toxic food for once."

Nonchalantly spraying him with the sink hose without even looking up at him, she said simply, "As the earthlings might say, _shut up_."

**So, sorry for how long it's been since my last update. I've been super busy. I've been working a bit on my writing skills and I'm going to be going back and editing past chapters a bit. I've already edited 1,2,3 before posting this. I'll try to update soon, but school's being a bitch.**


End file.
